A Haunting Memory Returns
by garbage men are evil
Summary: The past is the past, and Jinx would like to keep it that way. However, somethings refuse to stay buried. Rated T for soon to be dark themes and profanity. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: A Fluctuating Confidence

G'day everyone, this is my first fanfiction on this website. It's all about Jinx and a never introduced character from her past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however, I do own the plot.

Without further ado, enjoy.

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter One: A Fluctuating Confidence

A warehouse stood in the night untouched. The alleyway was empty on that still spring night, not even a cricket chirped. Everyone and everything were resting in their homes waiting the dawn of a new day. It seemed that no one could disrupt the peaceful night that was cool with gentle winds. Or so it was thought...

A lone figure sat in the warehouse, silently letting the time pass. He wore a dark overcoat, dark trousers, and black boots accompanied by gloves of the same color. He donned his top hat, thinking, "It's nearly time, so I might as well look my best." before bursting out into chuckles. The most horrifying of this fellow's features was a mask covering his face. It was an Italian Plague Doctor mask, a beak like mask with glossy glass eyes in the color of spilled blood.

The mysterious figure sat there, thinking of his past. He was an ex-professor for the H.I.V.E. Academy, leaving only when the old headmaster was replaced by the wretched Brother Blood. The figure honestly saw that Blood was heading for failure, and had told him that several times to no avail. Blood thought him a fool, and in turn gave him to the Brotherhood of Evil, who weren't exactly on friendly terms with the figure either.

"Nobody leaves the Brotherhood of Evil Dracul; you can't just leave after joining." Blood had told him with a smirk as Immortus' soldiers dragged Dracul away.

"I don't live under present laws Blood." Dracul had replied calmly.

Dracul had to smile under his mask, everyone thought him for dead, but just as before he had proven that the Brotherhood of Evil were still no match for him. Rouge must have been furious. They planned to decapitate him and he was sure Rouge would have personally kept the head on a silver platter to gaze at forever. However, the idiots did a disgraceful job of emptying Dracul of his goods, and he managed to singlehandedly beat them and escape to solitude.

It wasn't so much of a happy memory though, despite his strenuous victory. His mind went back to the H.I.V.E. Academy, when the old headmaster was still in control. He especially remembered one of the students who had arrived to the H.I.V.E. A girl, with pink hair arranged in some sort of strange fashion. She had a pale face and catlike pupils. She somehow stood out in the class, she seemed troubled. She lacked self-confidence and was continuously harassed by her peers.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself?" Dracul had thought to himself, "You have the power to do so."

The headmaster had appointed him to figuring this out, because the girl wasn't exactly "succeeding in her efforts". In fact, she looked as if she felt that she didn't belong here. So, that day after class Dracul had told her to stay after. The rest of the children echoed, "Oooh… someone's in trouble…"

"Get out of my class before I skin you all alive and send you to the nearest cannibal in Jump City!" Dracul had roared at them.

They took off, knowing that with Dracul's reputation, he wasn't joking. He immediately became calm as if nothing had happened. He closed the door and sat down, gesturing at the girl to do the same in the chair opposite.

"I trust you know why you're here." Dracul had said.

She refrained from looking into his eyes, as if it would trigger some explosion and replied with a quiet, "Yes."

"Good, then it seems we won't need to spend too much time with introductions." Dracul had said solemnly, "As you know I am Professor Dracul. And you are?"

"Jinx." she said, even quieter than the last answer.

"You seem to be having trouble. Tell me, what seems to be the problem?" Dracul had asked.

"I've hit a few rough patches." Jinx replied.

"So I hear. What exactly are those rough patches?" Dracul continued.

"I- they're private issues. I'd rather keep it at that." she said nervously.

Dracul knew that if Jinx wouldn't tell him what was troubling her then they shouldn't have been having the conversation at all. Instead he'd try coaxing it out of her.

"Why did you come to this school?" Dracul asked.

"To learn how to be a villain." she said.

"No, I mean _why_ did you come here?" Dracul asked again while correcting Jinx.

"Well- I, um, I had nowhere to go." she replied.

The blood red glass eyes on Dracul's mask started to glow, signifying his curiosity.

"I see; no relatives, no friends, no one close? How tragic…" Dracul said in false sincerity.

"Well, I did have a boyfriend, but he was a disappointment." Jinx said.

Dracul's glass eyes stopped glimmering. He had hit the jack pot. Now all he needed to do is rebuild the girl's confidence.

"Very well then, was he, abusive?" Dracul asked.

"Kind of." Jinx said going quiet again.

"Well then, I'd like to inform you, you're a villainess now." Dracul said.

"Okay." Jinx replied.

"You are not to show mercy and are not to be trifled with. Whoever this bloke was, he's in the past now and I'm sure you want to keep it that way. _You shouldn't let memories haunt you._ This is a new life and I'm sure that if you add a little confidence to that fire you'll be successful. We're born, we grow, and we die." Dracul said with a sharp voice, "You are in your teenager years and will soon be independent, and I don't know how you feel, but if I were you I wouldn't take any garbage from anyone. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Jinx seemed a little sharper as if the speech had actually helped and said with a loud and proud voice, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I'm sure we'll meet again and I'll be sure to test you in training. You may now leave." Dracul finished.

Dracul now found himself not in the artificial lighting of the H.I.V.E. Academy but in the dark, rank warehouse he'd been sitting in.

"Now if only Jinx wasn't _too_ confident. Otherwise I wouldn't be waiting here for an ambush." Dracul thought.

He stood up from his perch and walked closer to the entrance while pulling out a piece of chloroform cloth and shaking it to remove any excess particles. Now all he needed to do was wait.

End of Chapter One

I hope you liked it, if you didn't, then what are you going to do? You can't please everyone. I'll take any reviews I can get, no matter how bad they are. If you guys want me to update, I'm pretty much done with the second chapter. Thank you and good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Love Hurts

'**Ello again, this is the second chapter in the fanfiction. Thank you anon for being by first reviewer. Let me just set the record that this one was hard to write. I despise mawkish emotions, but it's got to be here somewhere. Thank god I had the waiter for comic relief. Anyhow, the first half is mostly fluff between Jinx and Kid Flash, but the second has a small amount of action.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however, I do own the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Two: Love Hurts

The night was brilliant, one of the best Jinx had experienced in years. It was cool and there was a gentle wind blowing over Keystone City and the flowers were in bloom. Not to mention the hint of romance. It was perfect, and it seemed that nothing could ruin it. It had been about a year since the H.I.V.E. Five have broken out of their frozen prison, but even that couldn't ruin her mood. As of now all of the H.I.V.E. activities were in the past and she wanted to keep it that way.

Kid Flash and Jinx were out for a late night dinner. They sat down at a table over a pizza. She had a dreamy expression on her face and Kid Flash gave her his trademark grin. She had to admit her admiration to Kid Flash; it was the only way to keep him from pulling off any embarrassing stunts. But she'd admit, she did have feelings for him. He was about the only person who had accepted her, and somehow made the others do the same. However she had a slight suspicion that Robin wasn't quite ready to accept her into the family. She couldn't blame him. However, all she wanted to do was enjoy the night.

"I can't believe all that's happened during these past few months." Jinx said trying to start a conversation.

"Like when that guy was robbing a convenience store and you used your powers to make hot fudge fall on his pants?" Kid Flash asked with an even wider grin.

Jinx smiled and replied, "It was more of an accident."

"Doesn't mean that I'll let you forget it." he said back.

The two burst into laughter and continued talking about the villains they busted, and some of the more clueless people who weren't really masterminds… It was quite a heartfelt moment and the couple began to hold hands. They were about to share a kiss when their obnoxious waiter showed up.

"Hey! You guys over there! I've got your bill here!" the waiter hollered while holding up the bill, "It says you owe $11.57 cents! It also comes with a coupon that gets you a free toupee from Eddie's Wig Emporium!"

Kid Flash was the first to recover from the interruption and accepted the bill from the waiter. Jinx sat there shocked, trying to figure out what just happened. When she finally fell down to Earth she helped Kid Flash pay off the bill.

"Let's get out of here before he comes back." Kid Flash said.

Jinx and him went to the plaza and sat next to the fountain. Fortunately it wasn't crowded. She looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. She felt Kid Flash's warm hand slowly close over hers and she didn't pull away.

"So this is what it's like to be in love." Jinx thought, "_Truly_ in love…"

She edged closer to Kid Flash. They turned to each other and her face came within kissing distance with Kid Flash's. This was going to be a special moment for her, but just as they were about to embrace lips Kid Flash's communicator started to beep. Jinx edged back again, thoroughly annoyed. Kid Flash opened his communicator and a frizzing image of Robin appeared. He had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Kid Flash, we need you to get here immediately. The H.I.V.E. Five are rampaging through Jump City." Robin said.

"Be there in a jiff." Kid Flash replied closing the communicator and then turning back to Jinx, "I- I'm sorry. I have to go. You need to stay here and defend Keystone City."

"It's okay." Jinx said trying to hide her disappointment, "They need you."

Kid Flash stood up and gave a quick goodbye before speeding towards Jump City. Jinx then got up and began to walk home. It was a long route so she decided to take a shortcut through an alley. It was dark, and peaceful, but for some reason Jinx felt a hint of danger. She strolled through and kicked a soup can lying on the ground.

"Those jerks! They ruined everything." she said, "Why can't the Five just stay home and do nothing for once? That's all they ever did when I was in charge."

That's when she detected a swift movement behind her, but before she could turn around an arm reached around and head locked her. Jinx screamed, but it was a big mistake. As she screamed for help the other arm of the figure reached around and put a chloroform cloth to her mouth, and she immediately fell unconscious.

…

Dracul put the cloth away; it filled its duty marvelously. He scooped up Jinx's unconscious body and moved it into the warehouse. Dracul then set her in the chair he'd been sitting in earlier and tied her up. He had no intentions of killing her, at least not yet. Then he stepped back to admire his handiwork. There was no possible way that Jinx could hex him from there. With that he stood there, with another painful period of waiting ahead of him.

…

Jinx woke up a few hours later and found herself tied up to a chair. She was in a dark room; the only light on was the one over her head. She was reminded of the movies where the hero ties up one of the villain's underlings and interrogates him, with an occasional beating here and there. She was terrified; whoever tied her up wasn't planning on getting hexed. A figure approached her, but not close enough for her to see who it was.

"Have a good sleep?" the figure asked.

He had a smooth voice, very silky. It was rather attractive, but that didn't change that he'd attacked her and tied her up.

"Would have been better if I wasn't tied up by a psychopath. Who are you?" Jinx retorted.

The figure started to laugh; it was a laugh that you'd hear from a true madman. She thought she could hear the figure muttering something under his breath afterward. The thought that she was just kidnapped by a maniacal guy who talked to himself wasn't attractive.

"Oh I'm _ever_ so sorry." the madman replied.

"Answer my question, who are you? And why are you doing this?" Jinx snapped.

"Oh Jinx, you aren't in the position to interrogate me. And I truly doubt that you'll ever have that privilege." the figure said, without any intimidation from Jinx's anger.

"Please, just let me go." Jinx pleaded.

Why didn't he respond to her anger? Either way, without any weapon, she had to resort to begging.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." the figure said as he slowly came closer to Jinx.

The figure was now fully visible, and Jinx examined every inch of him. He was fit, not really on the buff side mind you but he could easily overpower most of the Titans. He had black boots leading up to black trousers up to some black fabric covering the stomach and the chest, jeez, was this guy Goth or something? He also had a dark overcoat and a top hat, but what really got Jinx's attention, the thing that made her let out a scream was an Italian Plague Doctor mask.

"That's impossible! You're dead!" Jinx shrieked.

"Yes, I suppose I was rather close wasn't I? In fact, so close that I even tasted death itself. It's quite an interesting sensation- oh, but you aren't aware with it are you? Perhaps I should _enlighten_ you." Dracul suggested, edging closer to Jinx and reaching his hand out.

Jinx was afraid that he would kill her right there, and she turned away, not wanting to witness it herself. Instead Dracul's hand came to her face and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into the blood red eyes of his mask.

"I have no intentions of killing you, not yet. But I cannot ignore your treason to the H.I.V.E." he said.

Jinx could smell herbs from his mask, and it would have been comforting if she wasn't being held captive by her ex-teacher with the slight chance of death involved.

"Though this rivalry is around a year old, it's still premature. I'm just here to tell you that I know what's been going on, and if you don't play your cards right, there'll be nothing left of you to bury." Dracul continued.

"No. I'll stop you! I won't let you get away with this!" Jinx started yelling, but it was mostly to make herself feel better.

"Get away with what? My actions are no different than yours! How many people have you hurt in the past few months?" Dracul snarled.

"Um- well… I'm nothing like you!" Jinx contradicted.

Dracul started to laugh with the same maniacal laughter as before, only this time, more violently.

"Oh Jinx, you are wrong. You and I, are practically the same people. You had inherited my psychological genes, look throughout your life. Look at how much it's been influenced by me." Dracul demanded.

"No! That's not true. I'll stop you!" Jinx yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Is that so?" Dracul asked curiously, and then he took out his knife and cut the ropes holding Jinx with one slice before continuing with, "Then go ahead, hex me, kill me, right here, right now."

He stepped back and held his arms out giving Jinx a straight target right at the chest. She stood up and assumed fighting position.

"That's right. No emotion. No holding back. You've found your prey and you're ready to strike." Dracul encouraged.

She could have killed him right there like he said, but she didn't. She looked at Dracul with a sad expression on her face. Dracul laughed and said, "That's what I thought, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

He was right, she would never raise a hand against him, Dracul was like the father Jinx never had. He had always been there for her and had never given up, no matter how much she failed. Who knew that they'd get into this situation? Dracul however, wasn't tied by emotions and shook his head disappointedly as he put his knife away.

"Too bad… You could have ended it right there, and you won't be given that chance again." he said, while slowly advancing forward.

He opened his overcoat and pulled out his cane. Jinx watched him limp towards her, he always had that limp, even when teaching, whether he faked it or not was anyone's guess. Dracul backed her up against the wall and pointed the cane straight at her neck. Jinx was all of the sudden paralyzed, literally paralyzed. He pulled it back slowly.

"Buona notte (Good Night) Jinx." Dracul said in a perfect Italian accent, before swinging his cane straight to Jinx's temple and knocking her out for a second time.

End of Chapter Two

**Another chapter done. I did in fact drop a hint on Dracul's identity for those of you who are wondering who he is. All reviews are welcome. I'm currently working on Chapter Three. This one will have a fair share of action.**


	3. Chapter 3: Prescriptions for the Mind

'**Ello again, this is the third chapter of the fanfiction. This one has a lot of doubt for Jinx, Dracul's words searing into her brain. It also introduces a new character, who manages to get into a fight with Jinx. Hope you like it.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Three: Prescriptions for the Mind

Jinx ran as fast as she could. The narrow hallway shrunk more and more as she went. It was dark and damp. The only lights were hanging over their heads, and they were dim. Jinx felt nothing but fear, and running right into a dead end didn't comfort. She turned around, watching Dracul slowly walking towards her, taking his sweet time. Why should he hurry? He had her cornered and she had no way to escape him. She stared in horror at him as he limped, his cane in both hands. Dracul was breaking every last bulb hanging over their heads. With each burst of light and broken glass, Dracul transformed into her.

"I told you didn't I? We are the same person." Dracul had mocked.

With nowhere left to go, she turned her head as Dracul reached the final bulb and cracked it with his cane, before lunging at her. No one would hear Jinx's scream.

Jinx woke up shrieking in the warehouse. She had been lying against the wall which was now brightened with the daylight. There was no evidence of Dracul's presence from the previous night. She stood up shakily but fell back down. She tried to get up again, this time leaning against the wall to keep her balance. Jinx walked out of the warehouse, the alley was still empty but she could hear the sounds of bustling Keystone City. Cars honking in the middle of the traffic. Birds chirping. People talking with one another about business or something along those lines. Jinx continued to walk in a desperate attempt to get home. Kid Flash was probably back and worried about where she's gotten off to. Just as she started to regain enough strength to walk normally she heard a siren in the distance.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jinx groaned.

She attempted running but couldn't even pull that off. Luckily the siren was coming from somewhere near, and she blinked at the sign bearing the word "Pharmacy".

"An old man trying to steal prescriptions again?" she asked herself in an attempt to shake off the previous night's events.

When she finally got there she saw some cigarette chewing Australian walking out holding a gun, he was followed by two other men bearing slightly less powerful weapons. The man was muscular, and had a heavy tan and curly blonde locks of hair. He walked around in a soldier's uniform.

"Well 'en, the job's done ain't it?" the Australian asked the man to his left.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if your method is going to satisfy him." the man replied.

"That's right, he told you to blow it up and steal any papers involving incoming shipments." the man to the right said, "Seriously Levi, you're going to get us in trouble with the old man."

The Australian man Levi just laughed off what his cohort said. However he did take notice in Jinx's presence.

"Well crikeys," he said pulling out his cigarette to allow the smoke escape, "We got us some sort o' eavesdropper."

"You got that right pal. What are you doing blowing up a pharmacy? And who's the 'old man' you're talking about?" Jinx asked furiously.

What kind of idiot blew up a pharmacy?

"Well love, 'at information is classified. Now step out o' the way before we fill your pretty lil' face with bullets." Levi said.

The other two men started laughing and Jinx couldn't help but hex them. She wanted to intimidate Levi somehow. Him and all of his psychopathic glory.

"What exactly do we have here?" Levi whistled.

Jinx rolled her eyes in disgust. She just woke up in a damp warehouse and was now being flirted with some deranged person she didn't know.

"More 'an just a pretty face. Go ahead 'en, hex me. See if I care sugarplum." Levi said pointing his gun at Jinx.

They both stood there for awhile, staring into each other's eyes, daring the other to make the first move. Jinx cart wheeled to the side and Levi started to pump bullets where she was originally standing. She did a front flip and Levi continued to waste bullets on the air. Jinx then sent a wave of bad luck at him. Levi laughed and shot at her, but no bullets came out.

"Shoot! The trigger's jammed!" he said.

Jinx ran forward now and winced at how much pressure she was putting on her still shaky legs. She came up close and sent a flurry of punches and kicks. Levi was getting pushed back and growled, upset with the fact that he was being shown up by a teenage girl. He finally managed to grab hold of one of her hands.

"Too bad for you 'at I don' believe in 'at garbage 'bout hittin' a girl." Levi sneered before delivering a heavy fist into Jinx's face.

She was knocked back and fell on the ground. Just as she regained vision from the impact she saw Levi's gun in her face. The trigger was no longer jammed.

"Well 'en, look at this feisty lil' package, nice face though. What a waste." he said.

She looked into his blue eyes and saw little sympathy, and prepared for the worst. Just as Levi was about to pull the trigger a flash of red and yellow came by and knocked him backwards, straight into a light pole. Jinx gave a sigh of relief as Kid Flash helped her to her feet. There was still no time for explanations though, because the other two men were getting up, and Levi looked like he could take a few more hits. The couple assumed their fighting positions, but Levi just got up and backed away.

"Boys, we're done here." he gestured to the other two men before pointing to the couple, "As for you, this ain't over."

Kid Flash was not about to let them get away but the men pointed their guns at him.

"Oh please, do you really think that you'll be able to shoot me?" Kid Flash asked, taking the men's actions as a joke.

"Maybe not you, but the girl ain't fast enough." Levi said, directing the men to point at Jinx instead.

Kid Flash had no choice but to let them get away, he couldn't let them hurt her. When the threat of getting his girlfriend shot was gone he turned to her and asked, "Where have you been all this time?"

Jinx didn't know exactly how to respond. She didn't want to worry Kid Flash by telling him about the incident the night before. She instead lied with, "There's been a crime spree around the city."

Kid Flash took that as the truth and helped her get home. He did ask other questions such as, "Are you okay? You seem to be hurt in your legs." or, "You seem depressed, is there anything troubling you?"

Each question was answered with an excuse by Jinx. Eventually he decided to carry her home seeing that she couldn't walk well. When they arrived they went to their separate rooms, Jinx immediately entered her restroom to freshen up. Just as she was applying hairspray in front of the mirror she screamed and dropped the can. Kid Flash ran in quickly to see what was wrong, and didn't see anything. Jinx however, looked at the mirror in horror, seeing not her reflection, but Dracul's. Kid Flash could obviously see that something was wrong, but no matter how much he coaxed he couldn't seem to figure out the problem. Jinx told him that everything was fine and that she just needed some time to herself. He reluctantly went back to his room. Jinx sat down on her bed, remembering all the times when she was a villainess, and realized Dracul was right, her life was influenced by him. The crooked grin she'd wear whenever entering a battle, just like how Dracul laughed as he walked into a fight. Or speaking in a hushed tone to increase suspense and scare her victim, he did the same. Heck, he was the one who convinced her that all she'd ever be was bad.

"Good is not an option for people like us, especially you. You are bad luck, and that is all you'll ever be." Dracul had said to her while attending the H.I.V.E.

Jinx had accepted what Dracul said, that she'd never be anything more than a dirty villain. Now she realized how cruel he was. How misanthropic a single person could be. However, she still saw him as her father figure. She remembered back at the H.I.V.E. when she was in one of the most emotional stages of her life. She was struggling and didn't know what to do. One day when she was speaking with Dracul over the matter she found herself hugging him and crying into his overcoat. He was in a state of quandary, and it took a few seconds for him to react. He slowly reached around and patted her on the back, telling her that everything would be okay. He seemed very hesitant, like this was the first hug he had in years, for all she knew it could have been.

How could someone like that be so hateful? It really did scare Jinx, knowing how someone like him could become such an awful person, what if the same happened to her? She crossed the fine line from villainy to heroics long ago, but Dracul's words brought a new doubt. She decided to lie down, but couldn't think of a way to keep herself occupied. This would easily be a long day for her.

End of Chapter Three

**This brings the end of the chapter. Was it good? Was it bad? Do you feel the need to pinpoint my exact location so you can tear me limb from limb? Let me know! Seriously, let me know. I need to get the plane tickets ready. I'm currently working on the fourth chapter. A bit more action inside. Until then, g'day!**


	4. Chapter 4: Riddles Brought To the Light

**The next chapter in the fanfic. I hope you guys like explosions. Expanded a little on Levi, and his more goofy side. Fun to write, and hopefully it's fun to read. Can't wait until Chapter Six. About time Dracul becomes more menacing, even if it's minor, still good to make the old man look good until the actual crimes. Without further ado, the next chapter.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Four: Riddles Brought To the Light

"Why are we doin' this again?" Levi asked in an annoyed tone.

It was late in the night, and was unnaturally cold for spring. Levi was being forced to go back to the pharmacy, which he wasn't in the mood for when he could have been enjoying the extra few hours of sleep.

"Because somehow you managed to screw up the first time, now I have to show you how it's done." Dracul replied.

"You expected me to take 'em on? 'At'd be impossible. Fast as a bloody jet." Levi pouted.

"Stop your whining Levi; you're an Australian mercenary, not a five year old." Dracul said.

The two men continued their walk to the pharmacy. Levi was still upset with Dracul's decision but had to accept it, Dracul was now his boss. He decided he should try to get to know Dracul a little better.

"So, why do you cover all your skin? Skin condition or somethin?" Levi asked.

"What do you mean?" Dracul retorted.

Levi flinched. He hoped he didn't just ask something offensive.

"It's just, boots, trousers, 'ose weird garments, dunno know what 'ey are, an overcoat, it seems like you don't want to 'ave any skin visible."

Dracul sighed like he was being asked the most ridiculous question.

"Disease Levi. The last thing I need is to get sick."

"Er… why would you get sick?"

"Is that it?" Dracul ignored the question.

The pharmacy was in view; yellow caution tape was all over the place. Whoever wrapped it around was ridiculously lazy. It reminded him of when he was a kid and he teepeed houses as a prank. However a new thought had just occurred to him.

"God, now how are we gonna get in? The alarm'll be tripped and the police will be on us like ants on a picnic." Levi told Dracul.

"I can get us in without setting off the alarm. Just don't do anything stupid while we're inside." Dracul warned.

Dracul walked around the front entrance to the back of the building, sure enough; there was an air vent there. He pulled out his knife and unscrewed the bolts holding the vent in place. He ripped it off and the two men climbed into the inside of the vent. Levi was feeling claustrophobic, but continued through the vent. Oh god was that a dust bunny? They finally reached the inside of the pharmacy and climbed down.

"Remember, don't pull any idiotic stunts." Dracul warned.

"I won't do nothing, but I will admit that I'm no Stephen Hawking." Levi said.

"Yeah that's an understatement."

Levi scowled as he started to plant the bombs while Dracul looked through the main office. The pharmacy was a fancy looking place. It had windows that viewed the park. The shelves were organized in a way that it would be easy to find what you were looking for. Levi looked at the shelf above him, and fell back in disgust.

"Ew… laxatives…"

He got up and backed away right into Dracul, who had found the shipment papers. Levi turned around and screamed before realizing who it was.

"Do you really need to wear 'at bloody mask? You're gonna give someone a heart attack!" Levi ranted.

He was sure that behind that mask Dracul was scowling, and he immediately shut up. He was handed the detonator to the explosives.

"Press the button when I give you the signal." Dracul instructed through gritted teeth.

Levi went back through their illegal entrance and hid in the nearby bushes and watched Dracul through the pharmacy windows. Dracul immediately pulled his cane out of his overcoat and smashed the windows with it. The alarms rang, and he leaned against the wall. It would only be a matter of minutes before they showed up.

…

Dracul's sense of timing proved to be correct as Jinx and Kid Flash appeared. Jinx stepped closer to Kid Flash when she saw Dracul leaning against the wall. He stepped away from his post and stared at the couple, his mask's eyes now glowing red. Kid Flash was the one to break the silence.

"Well, you're all sunshine and rainbows aren't you?" he joked, looking at Dracul's attire.

"Says the boy running around in his colored sleep wear." Dracul retorted.

Kid Flash scowled at the answer. The figure he was now looking at was playing Kid Flash's own game, instead of taking it seriously. This greatly demoted the fun of it.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'd advise asking the one standing next to you." Dracul answered.

Kid Flash immediately turned to Jinx, and realized how close she'd gotten to him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong, no! Why would anything be wrong? I mean, he's just some old man. Nothing to be afraid of here." Jinx answered with a nervous laugh.

It was now Dracul's turn to laugh. Kid Flash turned back to him and seemed confused.

"What a pitiful attempt at an excuse. I thought that taught you how to lie properly in Course Two."

Jinx looked down at the ground. She didn't know how to give a comeback to that, and Kid Flash was giving her weird looks. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was never this vulnerable.

"It's good to see that you've at least considered my words. Maybe it's time that you tell the speedster." Dracul urged.

"Tell me what?"

What was she supposed to tell him? The last thing she wanted was for Kid Flash to be mixed up with Dracul.

Everything stood still for a few minutes, and Dracul came to her rescue by taking all attention off of her.

"What does it matter then? If she won't tell you then forget it. You've found the villain, now do your job." Dracul said.

Kid Flash accepted this offer, tired of hearing puzzles. He smirked at Dracul and ran at high speed to him and threw a fatal punch; however, Dracul dodged it effortlessly. The same thing continued for a few more minutes. Dracul tripped Kid Flash with his cane. He then pulled out a needle from his overcoat and injected the fluid into Kid Flash's arm. Other than a little ache there didn't seem to be anything wrong. He got up and ran at Dracul, but he had slowed down greatly. Dracul whacked him with his cane, sending the poor boy crashing into a shelf.

"Don't bother. All you've got now is that goofy spandex." he taunted.

Kid Flash glared at him. Nobody called his spandex goofy except Jinx on several accounts. He got up and continued to throw punches at Dracul, who threw him into the ground and continued to beat him with his cane. He gave a kick straight at Kid Flash's stomach, which resulted in a moan of agony.

"Strange, this feels more like child abuse than self defense." Dracul said.

Jinx just couldn't watch him beat Kid Flash to death and sent a hex straight at him. It only knocked him back a few steps.

"Now you finally fight?" Dracul asked, his glass eyes beginning to glimmer again as he brushed off his overcoat.

He stared from Kid Flash to Jinx, from Jinx to Kid Flash, before his glass eyes stopped glowing. He finally knew what was going on between the two. And here he thought he knew everything that was happening.

"You've got to be kidding me." he said with a slight laugh and a sigh.

He shook his head and continued with, "And I thought you'd know better. How'd he convince you, a heart shaped box of chocolates? A few life changing lies? Naïve, foolish, you shouldn't trust the boy."

Kid Flash gawked at him, confused by his words, all he knew was that the figure was talking about them. Jinx glared at Dracul, she was not about to have some old man give her an input on her relationship. Sure Kid Flash was goofy and annoying but he was there for her.

"Well I do." she snarled.

Dracul chuckled at the answer.

"Then you deserve what you get. I suppose it's time for me to take my leave."

Kid Flash was just beginning to get up. The couple watched as Dracul raised his hand, there was a sudden blast of light and a thundering "Boom".

…

Jinx recovered and gawked at her surroundings. The pharmacy was mostly blown up, but the few pieces remaining were crumbling quickly. There was fire everywhere, no way to escape. She started to cough, her lungs burning with all the smoke she was breathing in. She barely saw Dracul backing into the fire.

"Arrivederci. (Farewell)"

He passed through unscathed, but Jinx didn't have time to wonder how he did it. She saw Kid Flash getting up; he seemed just as shaky as she was. She looked around and saw a pillar they could up to get out; however, Kid Flash didn't look like he could pull it off. Jinx climbed up and jumped out of the building. Now she needed to douse the fire. She found a fire hydrant nearby, and she sent a hex at it, putting it at the perfect angle to spray the fire. When there was a clear path, Kid Flash came through and face planted on the ground. The Fire Department arrived a few minutes later, along with a handful of people wondering what had happened. They were given a lift to the hospital, which they gladly accepted. On the ambulance Jinx stared at Kid Flash, the right side of his face was swelling. A small stream of blood was trailing from his mouth. He also had his arm at his stomach, and winced when he put pressure on it. She felt guilty, just standing there doing nothing, just watching as Dracul was killing him. There was another thing troubling her, usually he'd be cheery and joking right about now. Something changed in him after meeting Dracul, and Kid Flash didn't even know who he was. She just hoped that the change wasn't permanent. For once she wanted to hear the annoying teasing.

**Dear God, Dracul is a jerk. A bloody maniacal, calculating, crazy villain. Someone who doesn't want a relationship for Jinx. Pretty freaking nosy if you ask me. But I guess he doesn't want Kid Flash to sway her in anyway. No, Dracul's edification must be acknowledged. Anyhow, please review, anything is accepted.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloodletting the Past

**Hello yet again on another chapter of the fanfiction. This one's rather long, and is filled with flashbacks. So if you want to see Jinx at the H.I.V.E. again for a few times, now's your chance. Tried to add in a little more Flinx due to the lack of it in the story. (And I know how much you people love it.) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, I'd be secretly collecting all of your fanfics to turn them into reality. Some of this stuff is good. ^-^**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Five: Bloodletting the Past

They both sat down on the uncomfortable hospital beds. The nurses patched Kid Flash up, it wasn't anything major, but if Jinx hadn't stepped in he would have quite a few broken bones. They both had blisters from the fire, and Jinx had trouble seeing from the blinding light from the blast. The doctors said it wouldn't be anything permanent. As for the injected fluid into Kid Flash's body, the doctor's were dumbfounded by it. It wasn't anything they've seen before, they said whoever created it was practiced in medical fields. No surprise there. However, they both had to rest, especially Kid Flash. But he was a horrible patient. He refused to rest and stubbornly objected to every demand the hospital staff made.

"Stop getting out of bed, resting is the only way to help heal."

"I'm rested enough, thank you very much."

He slept for three days straight after the encounter, Jinx was scared to death that he was in a coma. Who would annoy her when she was enjoying her time? Who would constantly go through her sketch book while she wasn't around? She was desperate, and even prayed for once in her life. Of course, he turned out fine.

"Open wide and say 'ah'."

"Aaaaah! Dear God! When was the last time you brushed?

"Please change out of that spandex, it's dirty and burnt up."

"Oh. So now there are two females who disagree with my fashion sense? I don't need this!"

He finally told them that he and Jinx needed some time alone. The staff reluctantly left, and Jinx could hear the last nurse slam the door on the way out. She felt nervous, because she knew what was coming.

"Who was he?"

It was a simple question. Who was the guy in the mask? Jinx knew that the answer would be much more complex. She had given Kid Flash most of her past, but Dracul was a secret. She sighed and confessed.

"His name is Dracul. He was a professor for the H.I.V.E. Academy."

"So he's a teacher? Nothing more?" Kid Flash coaxed.

How did he always know when she was holding back information? It made her feel like a backstabber.

"We were close…" Jinx responded.

Kid Flash looked like someone just stuck a knife up his stomach.

"Oh now it's on."

Jinx's surprise turned to anger. She glared at him. How could he suggest something like that?

"No you idiot!" she said in gritted teeth.

Kid Flash grinned and Jinx was about to hex him into next Tuesday. She stopped when he groaned from pain. She forgot all about Dracul and his beating methods.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped." Jinx apologized.

"It's okay, I've gotten used to that sharp tongue."

She gave him the "One more word and I'll hex you to oblivion" look. He'd gotten cocky all over again, what was the point in her worrying?

"Go on now." Kid Flash said.

"He was my father figure." Jinx continued.

"Do you think I need his approval to date you?"

"Shut up."

"Seriously."

"You're going to need a lot more than his approval if you keep this up."

"Aw… but you could never get rid of me."

"I forgot, you're an insignificant, persistent, little bug."

"Is that why you were crying while I was in a "coma"?"

"Wha- what? I wasn't crying!"

"Yes you were."

"How would you know, you were asleep!"

He gave her a sly wink, and Jinx didn't know whether to throw Kid Flash out the window or kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay now, back on topic."

"He was the only family I ever had…"

"Even more than the Hive Five?"

"Of course! Dracul is an adult! Which means that he's not lazy, he's intelligent, and mature! Unlike those sloppy idiots I was stuck with back then!"

Thinking about it caused a flashback for her. Jinx was back at the H.I.V.E. Academy. She felt depressed and ridiculously bored.

"What's your problem slugface?" a squeaky, all too familiar voice asked.

"Don't you think there's more to this Gizmo? Blood's been in charge for awhile now and there's been no success. I want something more than this. I'm tired of robbing vending machines." Jinx replied.

"I don't know what you think but Blood's awesome." Gizmo said.

"How? He let two bases crumble and is saying, 'Third time's the charm' as if it'll work." Jinx retorted.

Gizmo looked offended, and why not? Blood was his idol. His pathetic, sloppy idol.

"What do you think Mammoth?" Gizmo asked, looking for support.

"I think this sandwich needs more mayo. Be right back." Mammoth replied.

Gizmo twitched at the answer. Jinx tried to sneak away before she was caught in the middle of the little Poindexter's rants. Too late.

"How is it that he always thinks about food? No wonder he's always falling to those snotnosed Titans!"

But that's all she heard as she walked away sighing. Why was it that _her_ cohorts were the stupid ones? She shrugged it off as them being boys and walked to next period. She sat down and watched as Blood explained the laws of backstabbing. Gizmo took down as many notes as he could, but she didn't know why he bothered. Seeing as Blood couldn't even sense backstabbing in his own school. It's been about a month since Cyborg destroyed the first base. Only a week since Bumblebee and the other Titans did the same to the second. Now they were sitting down in a third waiting for something else to go wrong. She was unimpressed. Jinx would much rather go into the big leagues, and actually manage a true crime. She daydreamed about Rouge accepting her into the Brotherhood of Evil when the bell rang signifying the end of the day. She and her immature peers sat down at their signature table for dinner.

"This is pathetic. We should leave." Jinx suggested.

"I'm okay with that. It's getting pretty boring here." Mammoth agreed.

Gizmo wasn't so warm to the idea.

"Why leave when we're being taught by a genius?" Gizmo said.

"Look at the big picture Gizmo. If he's a genius then how did he fail to realize the backstabbing?" Jinx asked.

"You fell for it too." Mammoth added in.

"If I recall, you fell for more than that." Gizmo taunted.

Jinx wasn't sure what she should have done. Hex them and run away so no one could see her blushing or try to deny all of it. The latter seems like a more tempered action. One that wouldn't get her expelled.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Bull."

"Whatever, let's finish this course of lessons at least." Gizmo suggested.

"I wish Professor Dracul was here. His lessons were always interesting." Jinx sighed.

"I hope that gas bag died in the most inhumane way possible. What a jerk." Gizmo grumbled.

It was always obvious that Dracul and Gizmo had a rivalry. It was entertaining to watch too. Gizmo would constantly interrupt trying to show him up, but Dracul always knew what to say and it ultimately ended up in Gizmo's face. He still wasn't over it.

"He made fun of my skills!" Gizmo pouted as Jinx snickered.

"No he wasn't, he was telling you that you didn't have the heart." Jinx replied.

"I could murder someone if I wanted to." Gizmo muttered.

He couldn't. And they both knew it. None of them could. She had to wonder what happened to Dracul to make him such a coldhearted monster. To take someone's life. He had to be one of the coolest people she'd ever seen. Maybe even cooler than Rouge. But she was sure that Rouge killed some people in her day.

Jinx returned back to the hospital. Compared to the Hive Five Dracul was much more like family to her. Family who wanted to murder her at the moment.

"Jinx. Jinx!" Kid Flash snapped several times.

"What?" she asked.

"You droned out." he explained.

"Oh. Where was I?" Jinx asked.

"Dracul was your only family or something like that."

"Yeah."

"What changed?"

"I don't know. After awhile he became, different. Sort of crazy. Uncaring. I still remember that incident…" Jinx's voice trailed off.

She was back in a flash back again, this time farther back. Blood was just appointed headmaster about a month ago. He gave Dracul some sort of chore to perform. Nightfall came and Dracul was outside doing whatever it was he was supposed to be doing. Jinx went to see if she could help out.

"Need any help?" she asked eagerly.

Dracul sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Trying to help you." she replied.

She watched as he tampered with some weird device. She didn't know what it was. It looked like a giant box with antennas pointing out of the front.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked.

"Blood has a special job for me." Dracul responded.

She thought she heard him grumble something else. She was sure that it wasn't a compliment towards Brother Blood.

Dracul put his hands to the antennas and was immediately electrocuted. Jinx watched in horror as her professor lit up like a light bulb. He let go and growled in pain.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

She reached for him but he pulled away.

"Bloody tin man better show up soon, sick of this bullshit." Dracul growled.

Of course, she didn't know what the statement meant at the time, come to think of it, was Dracul some sort of psychic?

"So do you need any help?"

He simply stared at her with those dead eyes. As if she was some strange specimen that had never been discovered, she was surprised he didn't start writing down notes and poking her with a pen. Finally he spoke.

"Actually," Dracul mused, "Go into that forest there."

He pointed at an area dense with trees and shadows.

"I left my knife in the center of the forest on the large tree stump. Go and retrieve it."

Jinx knew where he was talking about, and didn't see this as a challenge.

"Okay." Jinx said walking into the woods.

She slowly went through the forest and soon got lost. It would have been a beautiful place if it wasn't so dark. Shadows cast by the trees gave an eerie sense of danger. She looked around and to her surprise found that all the trees were dead, which was strange since it was early summer. She looked around and didn't find a knife. The tree stump was engraved however.

"Vita è inutile. Gli esseri umani hanno un solo scopo, e continuano a creare illusioni, fino a coprire. Ci sono prodotti della scienza, e il nostro scopo principale è di soffrire." was carved into the stump.

She didn't know what that was supposed to mean, and was too confused by Dracul's intentions to muster an inch of curiosity. Why did Dracul send her here if there wasn't a knife in the first place? That's when she detected movement, and turned to see a giant bear. The bear growled and knocked her down with its paw. Jinx looked up to find the bear on its hind legs, getting ready to hit her again. She rolled out of the way and found a deep print in the ground in her original spot. The bear ran after her and got ready to slash, this time she wasn't so lucky. Jinx screamed in pain as she cradled her arm. She saw blood everywhere, staining her clothes the ground and even a nearby tree. The bear grunted and got ready to send the killing blow. Jinx's life flashed before her eyes. Her hexing arm was useless after being struck by the bear. She closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. She looked up to see the bear run in a different direction. She tried to get up and slowly walked straight, in hopes of at least making it out of the forest. After about fifteen minutes she got out and saw Dracul in the same spot being electrocuted. When he let go he began to twitch uncontrollably.

"The thought of no pain, incomprehensible!" he yelled.

Jinx slowly walked to him and glared.

"There was no knife in the forest. You lied to me."

Dracul turned around to find her and began to laugh.

"What gave it away?" he asked pulling out the knife.

Jinx couldn't believe he'd do this.

"You sent me out to die! What's happened to you?" she demanded.

"I don't have to answer to you."

Jinx stomped her foot like she did whenever she was angry. It usually intimidated people, but Dracul was unaffected.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore!" she yelled.

Dracul snickered at her anger. He held out his hands and asked, "Recognize me?" before bursting out into more laughs. Violent laughs.

Jinx stomped off to the base straight to the nurse's office, who didn't ask what happened in the first place. Jinx doubted that anyone cared. She ended up walking to her room in a cast. The next day came quickly into view and Jinx remembered its events as well. Jinx was once again sitting with Gizmo and Mammoth. Gizmo looked at Jinx nervously seeing that she was fuming.

"Um, anything wrong?" he asked weakly.

Jinx turned her head to him and dared him to say another word. Mammoth excused himself saying he had to use the bathroom. She could hear him whistling all the way there.

"I'm ready to be done with all this garbage. I'm sick of being an underling and having to answer to everyone's commands." she said.

"I don't know. If we stay long enough we won't have to be underlings." Gizmo replied.

"I don't want to wait Gizmo. My life has been a disaster and just as things are looking up…" Jinx's voice trailed off as some commotion started.

She saw some Nazi looking soldiers walking to Brother Blood.

"Where is he?" one asked.

"Right here" Blood grinned pushing Dracul towards the soldiers.

"You are so afraid of the truth that you wish to cover it? How pathetic?" Dracul said.

"Stop with that bologna, I'm not a failure, besides, the Brotherhood are dying to see you again."

Dracul rolled his head at this statement.

"Nobody leaves the Brotherhood of Evil Dracul; you can't just leave after joining." Blood told him with a smirk as the Nazi soldiers led Dracul away.

"I don't live under present laws Blood." Dracul had replied calmly.

Jinx stared in disbelief as the Nazis took her "father" away. She knew that she should be happy, but despite his strange behavior he was still the only family she had.

"What are they doing with him?" she asked Brother Blood.

"They're going to kill him." he smiled, "About time too; I'm getting sick of him."

Hot tears crept out of her eyelid and down her cheek. He was the one who jumped in and helped her sort everything out. He was the one who let her walk a ramp instead of using the stairs. He was the one who made this place worthwhile. Or was he? Dracul sounded like he cared for her and no doubt he did. But for some reason, a new Dracul stepped in, and she certainly hoped that he would die and let old Dracul come back. Now he's gone though, and she'd never see him again (Until the present). Who was she supposed to trust now? For once she wished a hero would swoop down and save her from this awful story sewn together by God knows who. Jinx found herself in the hospital bed once more.

"What incident?" Kid Flash asked.

"Nothing. Sit down!" she said.

Kid Flash was obviously waiting for all the juicy details and had sat up in his bed. Jinx sighed. Sometimes she wondered how she even got hooked up with this idiot. Because he filled the empty hole Dracul left behind.

"Fine. But what did he mean by you've considered his words?" he asked.

Jinx knew this one was coming, and had no choice but to tell Kid Flash about the events the night before.

"Last night when you left to fight off the Hive Five I was going home. I went through an alley and was attacked by some figure. They knocked me out and tied me up. Next thing I knew I was being interrogated by Dracul." she explained.

"And what did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He said that he was aware of my treason and thought it was pathetic that I even considered myself a hero." Jinx continued.

"And…?" Kid Flash asked.

"And he said that he would kill me if I don't make the right choices." she finished.

"Anything else?"

"I think he might be working with Levi." Jinx suggested.

"That explains the scene at the pharmacy." Kid Flash mused before staring back at her, "Jinx, I know that you're past isn't the best, but you were meant to be a hero. I could tell. You wanted to be good; Dracul's just messing with your head."

"I don't know Kid Flash… maybe he's right."

"Don't think like that Jinx."

"Look at all the things I've done, my hands, have been used to hurt people. They were made for it."

"Come on Jinxy, you're letting him get to you."

"You don't understand!" she cried out, "I'm bad luck. Look at what happened to you! It's all my fault!"

She felt the stupid, inconvenient tears come down again, and she hated to cry, and hated it even more when others where near. Kid Flash felt all shades of sympathy for her.

"Maybe this will help ease your doubt." he offered, before pressing his warm lips against hers.

The kiss was filled with passion, and filled her up with good feeling all around. Someone actually cared for her! Something she hadn't felt in a long time. For once she didn't care about Dracul, or where he'd strike next. Several more kisses followed…

End of Chapter Five

**That's another chapter done, and I'm bloody exhausted. Tell me, better ending? Tried to leave it on a happier note than other chapters. And tell me, did I improve on the romance? (Because I felt that some of the earlier chapters' romance was cheesy as heck.) Anyway, I'm curious; do any of you know what the message on the stump actually means? (Hint: it's Italian.) Try using Google Translate or something along those lines. If you do happen to figure it out, please let me know by posting the meaning. (You don't have to if you don't want to) Anyhow, all reviews are accepted. Thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Worthless Mercenaries

**Another chapter in the fanfiction, this one came rather early due to how short it was, but I might start doing this more often, because this could go for a while. This chapter focuses more on a specific mercenary who voices his thoughts on the old man himself. I've added in a hidden fact about Dracul, so keep close attention to detail. I'll give you a hint, Benjamin Franklin was like this. Another word, the chapters are going to take a turn for the darker ally. I'm still leaving it at a T simply because if I can take it you should be able to yourself. But I'd suggest knowing yourself before reading. I'm not saying it's going to get dark in this chapter, or the next. I'm just saying that it will get darker. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I just own the plot.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Six: "Worthless Mercenaries"

Dark, dank, damp, all of the nasty D's. Joseph couldn't take it anymore. Working under Dracul had taken a toll on him. Levi promised a better future, but all they had was an uncomfortable warehouse and the clothes on their backs. Heck, even the guns weren't theirs. Joseph's heart ached for his family. His beautiful blonde wife and his baby girl. He kept a picture on him and constantly took peeks at it whenever he felt depressed, which was most of the time. He was considering telling Dracul that he wanted to quit. All they ever did was draw up blue prints of some weird devices. He never told any of the mercenaries what they were, and Joseph was starting to think that they were working for a bloody nutcase.

He specifically remembered when the old man had them sitting down waiting for him to finish the bloody sketches. Levi was the only one with a pencil, apparently "He came prepared." Joseph felt like a schoolboy during that meeting, and he hated every bloody moment of it. He remembered Dracul walking to Levi's seat and snatching the pencil with his left hand before going to the paper to start the sketches. The bloody guy was left handed! No one is born left handed anymore! At least not that he knew.

Dracul also constantly muttered to himself about some girl named Jinx. Joseph didn't know what these musings meant, and personally didn't want to. This guy was insane and it was time to part ways before calamity struck. Worst of all, other men were dropping like flies. One false word and nobody would ever find your body. He went to Dracul to talk over the matter when he saw him looking up at some big screen with some weird looking kid on it. He was small and had a chubby face.

"His grandmother must love him." Joseph thought in his mind with a small snicker.

He also wore some green suit that reminded Joseph more of those pajamas that infants wear. Lastly he kept a pair of goggles at the top of his head. Levi and a few other mercenaries were nearby.

"Well done Gizmo. You managed." Dracul said.

The Gizmo kid's face lit up at the sound of the accolade.

"What's the next part of the plan?" Gizmo asked eagerly.

"We're going to have a little field trip." Dracul replied.

"What kind of field trip?" Gizmo asked quizzically.

"One that you'll be graded on."

"We're out of the Academy and you're still testing us? Snotnosed gas bag." Gizmo growled.

"We're robbing the Mint, and if my psychological studies are correct, which they are, the Core Titans won't be able to resist jumping in to save the day." Dracul scoffed in distaste.

A few mercenaries started laughing. Joseph couldn't help but join in.

"And when they do I'm going to grade the Five on how well they handle the fight."

The old man walked over to a table and picked up the clip board he set down for later next to a bottle of ink. Now Joseph knew what it was for.

"Levi, there should be a quill in that drawer, hand it to me." Dracul said reaching out his right hand.

Levi scrambled for the quill and tripped. He got up and grabbed it handing it to Dracul. He started to dab the quill in the ink and then started scribbling a few things.

"You will be graded on Team Coordination, Technique, Execution, Effort, and lastly Results." Dracul explained as he finished writing.

"Why test us though?" Gizmo pouted.

"So I know if you're still of use to me or if I should just slit your throats and be on my merry way."

Another round of laughter erupted at the statement and the Gizmo kid looked both offended ashamed.

"After that I'm going to deliver a speech to the people of Jump City. Those who hold the hand of the crowd hold the hand of advantage." Dracul explained.

He sounded wise for a lunatic. Hopefully he wouldn't start laughing.

"What's the speech about?"

Dracul paced to the other end of the room before turning around. He gave his trademark laugh, the very thing that sent chills down Joseph's spine. Oh he couldn't wait until he was cradling his child and kissing his wife instead of standing in front of Admiral Giggles. Sitting down in bed and not having to eat the horrible concoctions Dracul created. It was rumored that he was actually DNA testing, and was using them as lab rats. Dear God, Joseph would be just fine with some Corn Flakes thank you very much.

"Questions are a hazard to you and a burden to others." Dracul finally said.

"Wait! Dracul!" Gizmo started.

With that he turned off the screen before the brat could make any more objections.

"Men, I'm going to leave tomorrow for the Mint. I'll be back with your pay after I'm done." Dracul said.

"What about the speech?" Levi asked.

"You and fifteen other mercenaries are coming with me. The rest of you should stay here and alert the other bases of what's going on. That's beside the point though, after robbing the Mint I'll come back for a few days, make sure all the preparations are made."

Joseph was tired of hearing this garbage. He wanted to get out of this awful place and never see it again. He went up to Dracul and gave him the details.

"Ah, Joseph. How may I be of assistance?" the old man asked.

"I can't take this anymore Dracul. I've been here too long and my family misses me just as much as I miss them. I can't bear to pull all these crimes and be away from home. I mean, we've kick started a bloody war! I don't want my little girl to go to Daddy Show and Tell and say 'Hi, my Dad is a mercenary currently oppressing a city in Maine.' I'm tired of this sewer of a building. I'm tired of not being able to hold my baby girl and talk to my wife. Even the simplest pleasures are gone." Joseph started.

Levi gave him the "Cut it out" look with his hand going back and forth in front of his neck. However, Joseph continued to talk. And the old man just stood there and stared with those cold glass eyes, seeping in every detail of Joseph's words.

"I'm sorry but I have to live my life with those who are truly important. I have to be there for my wife. I have to raise my child. Working here isn't bringing me any closer to that. I have to leave. I hope you understand."

Levi winced as if he knew what was coming up next. He tried to warn Joseph but it was too late.

"No, no Joseph, I understand." Dracul said genuinely.

He stepped forward towards Joseph and dug his knife into his flesh. Blood started to pour. Men looked away because of their weak stomachs. One even vomited. Dracul raised the knife higher up Joseph's chest. Blood trailed from his lower jaw which had dropped out of shock. Who was he kidding, he knew this wouldn't work, and he still tried it despite knowing better. Joseph felt nothing but pain, pain and disgrace. He let this old man, this demon; take away every last thing that made life worth living. And now with nothing left he was taking away Joseph's life. Leaving him with nothing but the shame of letting the old man strip him of everything he had. Dracul gave one last push up the chest before pulling his knife away and letting the lifeless body fall backwards.

"I understand completely." he whispered.

Pulling out a handkerchief to clean off his knife Dracul called to one of the mercenaries.

"Get the janitor, will you? Joseph's gotten sloppy."

…

Those were the last words he gave to the mercenaries as he walked outside of the warehouse staring at the moon. A waning gibbous, a new moon would be nice, that's what he usually saw over at the island.

"Surrounded by fools, when will I interact with someone from my background? Worthless mercenaries." Dracul growled.

"You evil man." a voice inside him said, "I still can't believe this, everything you do, it's awful."

"Hmph. You were nothing without me. Мъка, твърди, че са толкова мощни, така че отнема ... Много я борба чрез просто moping на около, но аз знам по-добре. Трябва да изтриете всички емоции в себе си. Мнозина знаят това, както добре, но отказва да го приеме като истина, защо? Просто защото те не искат другите да ги виждат като "безстрастен простак". Те искат любов, те искат радост, те искат холографски топлината на илюзията мъжете, преди да ги създали. Те се хранят от небитието, което е защо другите се стремят много повече. " Dracul retorted.

The voice shut up and Dracul continued his nighttime stroll. He couldn't wait to watch this city burn.

End of Chapter

**As you may have noticed, I also added in another message that would need decoding. This one is in Bulgarian. If you manage to translate this (and find the hidden fact) let me know, and I'll tell you later if you're right. Also keep in mind what Joseph said about a war in Maine, Dracul's forces are pulling off something rather dastardly, and this war will be intertwined into the story. All reviews are accepted. Thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Change in Focus

**Another chapter in, I'm surprised you guys are this interested. In all reality I'm writing this only for Dracul, why? Because he's in my head, and I feel the internet is a far better place for him to roam. Anyway, this chapter takes the focus away from Jinx and Kid Flash, and puts it on the Core Titans. This is when the Mint is robbed and the Titans meet Dracul (somewhat). It's somewhat short, but I think that it's good enough for now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, if I did I'd screw everything up and you'd all be after my sorry hind. **

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Seven: A Change in Focus

It was getting tiring going after the same villains over again, and Robin was sick of the Hive Five. They gave him a black eye and were now up to something else. Some nerve. Keeping a level head was impossible with these guys constantly running around, and he's had more than his fair share of snapping at people this past day alone. Everyone's been a little uneasy around him and he hated it, it made him feel like some sort of monster. Even Starfire seemed afraid of him, which brought both guilt and shame.

As the alarms sounded Robin approached the screen he saw the Hive Five robbing the Mint. Would they ever give it a rest? Ever since Gizmo took leadership of the Five they've been pulling off a string of crimes all across the city. Some of them made no sense whatsoever.

"What's the status?" Cyborg asked cautiously.

He was tough enough to knock out Robin with one hit, why was he scared?

"Four hostages, maybe more. Who's that?"

Starfire floated gracefully to the screen and examined the unfamiliar figure holding a clipboard.

Her orange face lit up for a second, before becoming dumbfounded again.

Raven was the next to reach the room, and stared at the screen with an annoyed look.

"They interrupted my meditation…" was all she said.

Beast Boy was the last one to get into the room. He ran in and everyone looked at him as he panted.

"It's okay guys! I'm here." he wheezed.

Robin turned back to the screen and took in every detail of the figure. Did the Hive Five recruit a new member? No, not possible. The figure didn't help in the crime; he just sat there watching as all the members scrambled for the money. He occasionally scribbled something down on the clipboard and continued to observe the members. It was funny; it was almost like the Five were trying to impress him.

"Another member of the Five?" Starfire asked curiously.

"No, look at him. He seems, older… Not someone who'd run around with petty villains like them…" Robin's voice trailed off.

He felt so confused, like when he first heard of Slade. This guy reminded Robin a lot of Slade. He just couldn't put his gloved finger on it. Everyone continued to gaze at the screen and the figure's head turned to face them, as if he knew they were there. He just stared, with those lifeless glass eyes, and Robin turned to see everyone as surprised as he was. Beast Boy was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, he looks kinda familiar."

"How? I don't remember kicking that guy's butt." Cyborg said.

"I don't know, all I just feel like, we've met." Beast Boy replied.

Robin didn't know what to think of the creature standing on the screen, who just continued to stare, as if he could see them. A cold voice spoke through the TV speakers, it had a bit of static wrapped up in it.

"Well, well, it appears that we aren't going to receive any company. Too bad, I wanted to meet your dear friends." the man said disappointingly.

"Friends? Those toenail crunchers are anything but our friends!" Gizmo growled.

"And I was so looking forward to meeting with that little green fellow. Far too long."

"You know him?" See-More asked, a question mark appearing on his eye.

"Of course, the Doom Patrol and whatnot."

Beast Boy's face immediately lit up at the statement.

"He was there!" he exclaimed as if he cured cancer.

"Uh… where?" Robin asked.

"He was one of the Brotherhood of Evil's members. I remember when we had to raid their base. He was there!"

"You're saying that Mento regularly had you raid their bases? Most would consider that dangerous." Raven interrupted.

"I remember it like it was yesterday…" Beast Boy closed his eyes, as if remembering a fond memory, something that none of the Titans understood.

"I think Beast Boy may have taken a couple spoonfuls of the Pudding of Happiness without telling anyone." Starfire suggested.

The flashback played through in Beast Boy's head, as Mento ordered them into the base.

"We'll get the Brain this time." he said determinedly.

"You always say that." Negative Man said.

"Cheer up Negative Man, I'm sure we'll get them, hopefully we won't receive any surprises." Elasti-Girl encouraged.

They all walked in, and were met by several of Immortus' robot soldiers. Robot Man made quick work of them, and they continued to walk forward.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere." Mento mused.

Beast Boy didn't feel so comfortable about breaking into the base of the most evil people currently living.

"They'd rather you not touch anything, but help yourself." a voice called out from the dark.

"Who's there?" Mento asked calmly.

A man walked forward into the light. Black boots, dark trousers, an overcoat, weird garments traveling from the stomach to the head, top hat, and a mask. Beast Boy was highly intimidated by the figure, but then again, he was afraid of everyone back then.

"Me." he answered.

"And who would that be?" Robot Man asked skeptically.

"I'm the new recruit. And you my fine polished friend are trespassing."

"Answer the question punk." Robot Man snarled.

"My name is Dr. Dracul. You can simply call me Dracul; my title isn't very well respected in the business." Dracul replied.

"Get out of the way. We're prepared to fight you if you don't comply." Mento said.

"With pleasure, take what you want, I was just leaving." Dracul gestured to a shadow in the dark.

"Is he lying Mento?" Elasti-Girl asked.

Mento concentrated on the figure, and tried to read his mind, but there was nothing but blankness.

"Don't waste your time, this old mind can never be read by children of the present." Dracul explained.

"Children of the present?!" Mento growled, "Do I look like a child to you?!"

"Viros et mulieres veniunt et transeunt, et vidi tot Antecedite me. Sum humanae, et ergo sum iniquum. Sperare memento non seni significat. Denique omnes in hoc ipsum mihi tu." Dracul lightly said.

He paced to the left, his hands crossed behind his back, keeping everyone's attention.

"Animas milia, non valet a libellam dedisset. Quidam populus vocant excors ad aliquid sic inaestimabile 'ut mere purgamentum. Re, ut 'omnes nos ambulantes saccos nugas. Nos sunt non valet, et scala moles vivit requiritur ad luctum crevit. Quid, simpliciter quia pondus in aurum minuatur." he continued, before pacing back to his original position.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm rather sick of the Brotherhood and their blather of world domination." Dracul finished as he walked past them straight outside.

Everyone was surprised, even Mento, who was never surprised. But time began to slowly move again, and the lights turned on, revealing the Brotherhood of Evil in all of their glory. It looked like they didn't even notice Dracul and his musings.

Beast Boy was dragged out of the flashback by Robin, who said that they needed to get to the Mint immediately. Beast Boy now had a sudden curiosity of what Dracul's words meant. They raced to the Mint, where the Hive Five were just beginning to pile out with large bags hung over their shoulders.

"Sorry Hive Five, but green just isn't your color, you should try a dark purple." Robin said pointing to his black eye.

"Put him in a body bag." Gizmo ordered Mammoth.

"Titans go!"

And with that Robin now had a giant after him. One who currently wanted to pummel his face into a pancake. Cyborg came to his rescue however by using his sonic cannon, which blasted Mammoth back into See-More. The figure took note of this on the clipboard.

"Tsk tsk."

Gizmo sent several miniature missiles that Raven redirected.

"Ah!" Gizmo screamed as he flew away from his own technology.

"Just stay home for once." Raven said with a lack of interest in her voice.

The figure continued to write on the clipboard. Billy Numerous multiplied his number, which Beast Boy combated by turning into a T-Rex and swinging his tail at them. Four down, one to go.

Kyd Wykkyd simply face palmed at the scene before him and held his hands up, a one on five fight would be impossible.

Dracul walked over and grabbed Gizmo as he flew by and allowed the missiles to pass.

"Well Gizmo, would you like to know how your team did?

"No…"

"D+, I'm giving you a grade of D+ for this." Dracul stated coldly as he dropped Gizmo on the ground.

"Did we pass?" See-More groaned as he just managed to get out from under Mammoth.

"For now, we're leaving; I'll decide what I'll do with you later." Dracul growled.

"You don't expect us to just let you go, do you?" Cyborg asked a smirk on his face.

"You don't expect me to just go quietly, do you?" Dracul retorted, before pulling a dust like substance from his overcoat.

"Buon giorno, parassiti." (Good day, pests.) Dracul scoffed, before throwing the dust into their eyes.

"Ow! I can't see!" each of the Titans yelled.

As soon as they regained their vision, the Hive Five and Dracul were gone, along with all the money.

End of chapter…

**And that's another chapter done. I added in another message since it seems that you like to decode them. This one is in Latin. Tell me what you think of the chapter, and the story itself. And do let me know if you actually like Dracul as a villain or if I should just kill him off and bring someone else in. I honestly would like to keep him, because I have everything thought out for him, but I want to make sure that you find him interesting. (I don't want to bore you.) All reviews accepted. Good day.**


	8. Chapter 8: What Would A Man Become

**Latest chapter in the fan fiction. This one includes a speech from Dracul and even a minor confrontation, leading straight to a chase. Felt that it was time that Jinx stopped cowering and faced the crazed man for once. Especially after the events at the Pharmacy, where he injured Kid Flash quite a bit. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, basically because I would ruin the show with plenty of sadistic murders! What? Don't look at me like that. I like dark stories…**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Eight: "What Would A Man Become?"

Three days went by, and both Jinx and Kid Flash were surprised to receive word that they were needed in Jump City. Robin said that some new villain was in town, and that he was standing on a stage with other men, rallying several people. Kid Flash checked both of them out of the hospital by simply giving a grief goodbye. He scooped her up, which really embarrassed her with everyone staring and whatnot, and they were off in a blur. She could just faintly hear, "Wait! You haven't checked out properly!"

Everything seemed so compact as they went by, way better than any rollercoaster. (Not that she'd know.) The world sped by and she found herself now in front of a giant building shaped like a "T". The other Titans were standing outside talking. It took a few minutes before they noticed the newcomers.

"About time." Robin growled impatiently.

"I'm sorry, have you ever been sent to a hospital with demanding nurses everywhere? You should try it some time." Kid Flash replied bitterly.

"What's the problem anyway?" Jinx asked.

She wasn't in the mood for listening to a heated argument. Robin simply raised his eyebrow, which gave her the "I'm not exactly ready to trust you" signal. A year and he still hasn't forgiven her completely.

"Come on Robin, she's changed." Kid Flash defended.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Stubborn birdbrain!"

"Cocky carrot top!"

"Take that back!"

Robin scowled, "I wouldn't have even called for you if you weren't needed."

"Then what the hell's the problem?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Some guy is rallying people up on a huge stage." Cyborg answered, "He was with the Hive Five the other day at the Mint. What was his name Beast Boy?"

"Dracul, Dr. Dracul."

His name was like another cold splash of reality. Dracul, the man in the shadows, planning his next move, was now executing it. Would she ever get a rest? Unlikely.

"Let's get moving then." Jinx said, trying to sound as peppy as possible.

Kid Flash muttered something along the lines of, "Okay old man, time for round two."

They made their way to City Square, where, of course, a stage stood with several pictures of Titans that had been crossed out. Jinx saw several mercenaries, and could even see Levi. Many people have crowded around, wondering what was going on. Within ten minutes Dracul walked towards the stage to the microphone, hands crossed behind his back. He now had a red vest over the strange chest garments he had before, which she was thankful for, because those things were creepy.

"Friends, countrymen, citizens." Dracul said, as he brought his hands out to gesture to all the people, before putting them back.

"I come here to spread the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth."

"And…?" someone asked.

Dracul gestured to the pictures.

"So…?"

"What do you think of them?" he asked, in a very rhetorical tone.

"Helpful?"

"Trustworthy."

Dracul paced across the stage, his voice solemn, "Are they? Look around you, it's a food chain, and you're the ones at the bottom. What happens when they get hungry?"

"Never thought of it like that…"

"But they help us."

"Yes, they do help you, now… But they're children, naïve, unable to understand the power they have. But when will that change?" Dracul asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Men crave power, and many would die for what these children possess. What happens when they grow up? Begin to realize their gifts? Begin to want more?" Dracul paced to the center again, microphone in hand, "What would a man become, if he possessed what these children did?"

"W-what?"

"What would have happened, if Hitler had this power? Or perhaps Stalin? Osama Bin Laden?"

"Um… bad stuff."

"Oppression. They're children now but when they're adults they will take this city for themselves, and you'll be nothing more than their slaves." Dracul answered.

"B-but would they do that?"

"Of course they would! They'll ruin your life, and then they'll ruin the future of the children of Jump City. They'll mug you on the streets. Take your homes, your luxuries, perhaps your very lives! And what if they start charging for their services, collect taxes, rob you of your money even more?"

"They wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yes they would. Every man with power at some point lets it consume him, and he'll do anything to get more, no matter how much innocent blood is spilled along the way. That's how nature left it. That's why God forbid Adam and Eve from taking a bite from the Apple. Look throughout history, every one person that held such power has abused it at least once. Don't believe me? In fact, they stand in the audience today, looking to silence me." Dracul motioned towards the crowd.

Jinx instantly felt the weight of a hundred eyes on her.

"Hell, they killed my daughter in hopes that it'd shut me up!"

"What?"

"Is that possible?"

Dracul, again by the podium, seemed to break down and was on the verge of tears. A dramatic pause ensued. The only things missing were the crickets, but with Beast Boy around, that wouldn't be much of a problem. The silence was eventually broken.

"Her name was Lyra… she was the sweetest girl you'd ever meet," he sniffled, "and made her mother and I so proud. But her mother ran off early. She never got to see her little girl grow up."

"…"

Jinx listened to the story, could it be true? Did Dracul have a daughter?

"They killed her. They heard about my suspicions and they killed her! Like animals! I couldn't even find a body to bury!"

Dracul was now full out sobbing, and many people started to give the Titans angry looks.

"She was only six damn it! And they took her life like she was just an ant!"

Some of the people climbed on the stage and were patting Dracul on the back, trying to support him.

"She always used to wear a red bow, she considered it lucky. When I walked in her room to see what she was screaming about, I saw them!"

Dracul buried his head into the podium.

"One of them was holding her bow in his hands! Just looking at me with those masked eyes!"

More sobbing continued, and men were cracking their knuckles. Women were getting out of the way.

"And after they killed her they mutilated my face! Which is why I have to hide behind the bloody mask every breathing moment of my life!" he yelled before sobbing more.

"We never did anything like that!" Robin yelled to the stage.

Dracul looked up to see the Boy Wonder.

"Shut up! You monster! You demon! This is my mission. To avenge Lyra!" he yelled as he brought his fist down hard and breathed heavily.

"Leave him alone punk!" a man called.

"He's only an innocent father!"

"Protection?! You believe that they bring you protection?! You're nothing more than their puppets at this point! Do you know why they protect you?! To keep you! All the support they need is you! They have power but when it comes down to image you're the beams that hold them up! They expect you to be there to give in to their wants! They couldn't care less about you or your family! They didn't care less about Lyra! What happens when you can't supply those wants? They'll be rid of you, and be on their merry way. Now is the time for the people of Jump City to rise up. Rise and stop giving in to 'future overlords', take matters into our own hands! To erase the Titans! Why?! For the common good! It's already begun! God gave humans life, and now, the Devil sends demons into our vicinity!" Dracul held a cross up.

"Yeah! You never can trust people with powers! Look at them! It's only a matter of time before they convert like the other villains!" a man shouted from the crowd.

"No more Titans! No more Titans!"

The chanting grew louder and louder.

"Not just the Titans! But all the supers in the world! We must keep pure!" Dracul yelled.

"No more supers! No more supers!"

A man jumped at Kid Flash who scowled before punching him.

"Hey!"

It was a huge mistake, like adding gasoline to a fire, and Jinx watched at a riot erupted. People beat each other up, and each of the Titans were being attacked. She watched as Dracul yelled, "God bless all of you! I know Lyra would be happy to see all these people defending her!"

He was then led off by Levi, who supported him as if trying to ease a distraught mother, or in this case father, but Jinx knew better. She could see Levi snickering as they walked away. There was no Lyra; Dracul was only playing Jump City's citizens. It was sad, because, for a moment there, she felt genuinely sorry for him. Either way, she left the other Titans behind so she could chase him down. She ran, pushing through mass amounts of people, getting hammered by angry citizens all the way there. When she finally found herself out of the heavy crowd she saw Dracul leading the mercenaries away to trucks.

"Idiots…" he snarled.

"I can't believe they fell for it." Levi laughed.

Jinx steadily tiptoed closer and closer, using bushes as cover. Not very easy while wearing platform boots, but she was sure no one saw her.

"Get in the trucks and return to base. Wait for further instructions."

"Aye-aye Cap'n!"

With that the mercenaries loaded onto the trucks and were gone. Dracul stood there until he was sure they were gone.

"Well then, my dear shadow, tell me why you're here." Dracul demanded in a sweet voice.

It took awhile for Jinx to realize that he was talking to her, and she emerged from her cover.

"Well…?"

"What are you trying to pull here?" she hissed.

"Me? You haven't figured it out yet? Of course not, how could you when you were too busy being a lovebird." Dracul snarled.

He turned to her, his probably ugly face hiding behind that mask.

"I'm doing nothing more than fulfilling a dream."

Jinx scowled at these words, her eyes giving a venomous glare at the hateful man.

"Some dream."

Dracul paused, and his head tilted. He scratched his chin, as if looking at an abstract painting.

"How curious…"

"What?!"

Jinx was surprised by the sudden randomness of his words. He took steps closer to her, and pink energy began to shine around her hands.

"I wonder…"

His hand reached out and landed on her forehead, within a few seconds he took it back. The eyes began to glow red.

"Figures." he mumbled, "Still, why?"

Dracul turned away and began to walk off.

"Another time _Lucky._"

How in God's name did he know her nickname?

"You're not leaving yet!"

He turned his head to her.

"Shall we then?"

With that he ran off, going straight through the city, leaving her far behind. She also began running, and shouted at him to stay still. Dracul stopped in front of an office building, turned to look at her, and then sprinted inside. She followed and began to pant. Dracul was running at a speed that even Kid Flash could respect. Jinx barged in to find many startled people. A woman shakily pointed towards the stairs going up the floor. Jinx sprinted up the stairs, her hands trembling from rage. That man lied to her face, to the whole city, hurt her boyfriend, and was now openly playing with his words, as if trying to come up with what would irritate and confuse her most. She found him standing not too far from the stairs, and that's when things became fishy. He waited for her to catch up, almost as if he were leading instead of running. What was he planning?

"You'd think dating someone so fast would have improved your speed." Dracul called to her, as he began running again.

"You won't be so glib when I hex you to oblivion!" She hissed.

They passed by several cubicles, files were scattered, people screamed, a just scratched their heads. Dracul passed right by a filing cabinet, and opened the top drawer as he sprinted away. Jinx's feet came to a halt right in front of a concussion made to order, and she cursed under her breath. Dracul leaped onto a desk, before lunging to another. Several people were left dazed by the sudden events. Dracul eventually landed in front of a locked door reading, "Employees Only".

He turned to make sure that she was still following before walking in at an unusually slow pace. Jinx followed, and was surprised to see stairs leading straight to the roof. Whatever he was planning, he obviously didn't want any witnesses. But she had no choice, and continued upward before finally reaching the roof, where Dracul stood at a dangerously close range to the edge, his back to her. Jinx became giddy with excitement. She could end it all now. Send him falling to his death; she would get to hear his screams for once. But… did he deserve it? And would it be the right thing to do?

"Bull shit. Since when have you cared if it was right or wrong?" a voice called, from the darker recesses of her mind.

The voice did have a point, she may have been a hero, but still, breaking a rule now and then wasn't totally out of the book. Especially when it involved asshole teachers who thought they understood her better than she did. Jinx's hands began to glow pink, as her mind was made up. Dracul has breathed his last breath.

End of Chapter…

**Yippee, another chapter out of the way, as we slowly progress to the good stuff. Mass murders, mind games, and churros- er forget I said that. Tell me, did you find the speech convincing whatsoever? It's probably a very biased topic, since one, you already know that Dracul's a villain. Two, you all love the Teen Titans so much, and would have a hard time being forced into believing that they were evil. Also let me know what you think Jinx's darker thoughts. Dracul's done a lot, and there's plenty more on the way. Do you feel that her thoughts are justified? Or that she should let him live? What would you do if you were in the situation? What about Dracul's strange pause when Jinx confronted him? Get your popcorn, your soft drinks, and canned garbanzos, because the next part will reveal a few of Dracul's intentions. And some bone chilling quotes as well. All reviews are accepted. Thank you for your time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Making a Choice

**Hi, howzit goin'? Yes, I finally got around to another chapter. Sorry it's so short, I've been busy lately. Anyhow, this chapter shows Dracul's reflections on life. And this is a chapter where I take Dracul, and finally give him his soon to be famous anger. Slight twist at the end with Jinx. Hopefully you'll be able to accept what I'm weaving together, it may seem broken now, but it'll all fit together in due time. Without further ado,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, sue me.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Nine: Making a Choice

And there she was, hands glowing with pink energy. She made up her choice. She never took anyone's life before, so she felt somewhat nervous. She raised her shaky hands and pointed to the back of his head. Dracul leaned over the edge of the building, as if observing how far he'd fall after being hexed. What was this? He was willingly giving himself up, what if he secretly was winning? What would Jinx become after one murder?

"I've always hated heights…"

His words broke the silence; they were absentminded, as if he were thinking of another incident involving heights. Jinx wondered if he had someone aiming at the back of his head that time too. Either way, Jinx didn't feel it was right to die through your worst fears. She set her hands to her side, and looked down at her feet. She could feel some sort of lecture coming on. Dracul turned to face her, his glass eyes glowing at her.

"You stop? Whatever for now?"

"I'm not going to become a murderer, especially for you." Was her reply.

"Hmph, you can't even put an old man out of his misery. He really softened you up didn't he? The fast one? Strange…"

Jinx then looked up at him, her eyes flaring with rage. How dare he speak of Kid Flash, he had no right after the Pharmacy Incident.

"You don't deserve to talk about him."

"I suppose I don't. Foolish girl."

His words were like a tsunami, each word a wave, and each one larger than the other. All filled with disappointment and disapproval.

"How would you know anything old man?! You've been living under a rock for all these years. You don't understand love."

"And you do? This isn't love Jinx, this is lust. Your hormones are kicking in, and you feel the need to get a mate. The fast one was right there, in the same stage, so you were ideal for each other. But in the end, it won't work."

"I think I know the difference between love and lust. You wouldn't, you've never felt anything for anyone!"

"Because I use my head."

"Because you're an asshole."

Dracul chuckled, as if he were arguing with a three year old, maybe she should have just sent him off the edge.

"You're far too young; your naïve perception of reality would never be able to comprehend my views. So you simply assume they're 'bad'." Dracul scolded.

"You're a hateful man, that's all there is to it."

"God damn it child! This is _not _a bloody movie. And you're not the compassionate girl who kisses the boy at the end with your leg propped up, oh no, if this is going to end it's going to end with both of your heads on a bloody pike. Love is an illusion and illusions have no impact on life." Dracul lectured.

Jinx felt herself blushing, which was embarrassing in front of her ex-professor. She composed herself and asked, "Well then, what do you think is important in life? Wealth? Power?"

"Wealth is overrated, and power? I'm not the Brotherhood of Evil; I'm not after the world. The only power that I'd ever openly take is knowledge, which is by far the purest of them all. The one thing that will have held its worth, even after I'm dead. And that's why that in mere weeks, I shall release my inventions to the world." Dracul gave another chuckle, as if he had some nasty surprise in store.

"Inventions?"

"And once the effects have begun I will be observing very closely. Through these experiments, we may find a pathway to the betterment of mankind. However,"

"However…?"

"For every step that we take to a better society, we must make sacrifice…"

It all made sense then, Dracul was playing with disease, and he intended to share it with the people of Jump City. All those innocent people…

"You're going to hurt people?! For what?! Some stupid prophecy?"

Jinx could feel rage coming back, acid in every word, yet no effect on Dracul.

"For reality sweetheart, the very thing that is intangible, and the very thing that determines our life. Besides…"

Dracul turned around, and said in his falsely sweet voice, "It's only a few people Jinx. Their lives will go unnoticed."

"No! I won't let you! Awful man!"

"And here I thought you'd understand…"

Jinx could feel something, angry, in those words. She was crossing the line with her "naïve" actions. She'd cross whatever line it took to throw this nut job in prison.

"You're enjoying it aren't you? Hurting people? Being a monster?"

"Admittedly, yes. I find it rather amusing. Sitting down with a nice cup of tea, tapping behind the glass as the specimen looks around in fear, searching for the source of the noise. Some people may see my feelings as sadistic and cruel, but in the end that's all we are, yes? Narcissistic beings made for destruction."

Jinx took notice of Dracul's shadow; it seemed a lot more, feral… It had abnormally long fingers, almost like talons… And his legs were bent in the way that you would see with a canine… It was almost as if the shadow was reflecting what was hiding under those clothes…

"There's a difference between us Dracul, I'm good now, and you're still the rotten man you were. Why can't you change?"

"Insolent child! How dare you use such words in my vicinity?!" Dracul snarled.

His words stung, and Jinx shrank back. Dracul had just reminded her how well he could put someone in their place when they angered him.

"There are no such things as bad and good. Morality doesn't exist. They're both manifestations of opinion, which is worth very little compared to fact. If such a thing did exist, then we'd all be villains. For all men are guilty of the good they did not do. Bloody hypocritical. And as we both know, I _despise _hypocrites." Dracul said through what was sure to be gritted teeth.

Jinx wondered if she should just run back into the building now. Instead she took one last step over the line, a highly unnecessary one at that.

"I won't let you hurt anyone again." Jinx stated, adding as much willpower as she could into the words.

Dracul stood there, he twitched once. Twice. Three times. And there he was, in the matter of seconds. Fingers digging into her forehead, face so close that she could smell the herbs in his mask.

"_Do you think, that I'm looking for your approval?_" he growled.

Dracul slammed her onto the ground, and Jinx wished that the embracing hadn't been so painful. Thank god she didn't hear any cracks… She tried to get up, but she was dizzy, oh so dizzy. She saw four furious Draculs coming towards her. He picked her up by the right arm, and dangled her right over the edge of the building.

"_Who cares if some people are dying?_"

With that Jinx felt tears running down her cheek. She didn't want to give Dracul the satisfaction of seeing them, but she couldn't help it. This wasn't one of Gizmo's rants, or Jinx yelling at the Hive Five to pick their lazy asses up, no, this was pure, crazed, and uncontained rage. She never felt so fearful in her life. This had to be the worst meeting she ever had with Dracul.

"_I don't want to hear your crying!_" Dracul snarled.

"Stop it! Please! Stop it!" Jinx cried out.

Dracul took in a deep breath, and exhaled, which seemed to make him regain some of his composure. And in the coldest, most calm voice possible said, "After you."

With that he let go of her, before turning around and letting himself fall back as well.

…

Birds make it look so easy, just flapping their wings and keeping themselves from falling into the ground to create a metahuman pancake. No wait, that was her, falling to the ground. She saw the ground, and did not feel comfortable with how close it was getting. She looked around; she was still dizzy, very dizzy. She could just barely make out a sign hanging off of the back of a building. She reached out for it, but it was out of range. Jinx moaned as she fell right past it. She looked around, for something, anything else she could grab so she wouldn't have to embrace the ground again. She sighed in relief as she found a balcony; she reached out for the exterior.

"Closer, closer. Aha-ow!"

She just managed to make it, and she groaned as she pulled herself up to safety. She collapsed on the ground. She stretched out the muscles in her right arm, but she was alive. She tried to get up again, absentmindedly. Dracul was nowhere in sight. Figures...What was she supposed to do now? It was pretty clear; she wanted nothing to do with Dracul anymore.

_What about Kid Flash?_

Jinx didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want to deal with Dracul anymore, and surely he would get word of the meeting. Kid Flash and Dracul, they came in a bundle. She chose one and she was stuck with the other. She had never been so scared in her life than when Dracul held her in his hand, and she had never felt happier than when she was in Kid Flash's arms.

"No." she thought, "Forget about him. He's not going to be where you're going…"

_But I love him…_

"Not worth it… not worth it…"

Her path was clear, but hard to accept, she was leaving, abandoning this life and all her loved ones. Jinx was dead, and another girl was ready to take her place. She was leaving, to live in the country, or maybe a forest, as long as there wasn't a soul who'd recognize her.

_I refuse…_

She exited the building, many people looked at her. Some asked questions, but she just walked right past them.Her thoughts on leaving, the only comforting option left on the table. She needed something else though, guilt was holding her down. She felt so selfish; did Dracul ever feel this way? Of course he didn't… She tried to think of something that would justify her actions.

"Dracul's after me, so if I disappear the world's safe. And so is Kid Flash…"

She felt the weight of a hundred pounds lift from her shoulders at the thought. That was it; she knew what she had to do. She was going into hiding; little did she know that she was only making things worse…

End of Chapter…

**Don't kill me! I told you it would end up in a twist! So, now that you know the crazy plans I have in store, let me tell you that it's only going to get crazier. Tell me, do you find Jinx's thoughts justified. I mean, that's a pretty bold move, wiping yourself off the Earth. Would you do the same if you were in her position? Anyhow, the next chapters will focus on Kid Flash freaking out over Jinx's disappearance. The next chapters are also when stuff starts happening. Dracul's plans start to accelerate, and you'll learn just what the old man was keeping in store. Nasty stuff, I can assure you of that. As always, if you can please leave me a review. I might add a poll later. If you can, please give me a small list of major Pros and Cons, so I know what I'm doing well and what I could work on. Well, I guess that's it. Thank you for your time.**


	10. Chapter 10 (Title inside)

**Nothing better than getting in another chapter eh? The views are from Kid Flash, Levi, and Jinx. Kid Flash worries his head off about Jinx. Jinx worries her head off over doing the right thing. Levi worries about his alcohol. Exciting huh? This one contains more profanity however. A couple chapters ago I gave warning that the story would get darker. It's starting to. So hopefully you like that kind of thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I only own the plot.  
**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter Ten: Paranoia Strikes in More than One Place

Kid Flash scowled as he walked away from the square. He knew he was supposed to protect those people, but he couldn't help but punch that bastard in the face. Damned old man lying, how could anyone believe someone who wears such a creepy mask?

Kid Flash didn't even run home, this was one of the rare situations where he'd rather be slow. He wanted to get home late, so he could spend the walk thinking.

"I'm gonna wring Dracul's neck if I ever see him again…" he growled.

Most of the walk was spent thinking about him murdering the old man in numerous ways. And he loved it. Hell, he didn't care that he was a hero; he wouldn't mind stoning the guy. It was only when he got to the apartment when he realized that Jinx was nowhere to be found. He walked through the rooms, the more he checked, the more nervous he became. His Jinx was gone…

"Where the hell is she?" Kid Flash asked himself.

Hours passed, or were they minutes. Those were some pretty damn long minutes… He finally gave up on waiting for her to come and ran around town. He franticly searched. He would come across areas, and see Jinx standing there just to die in an unusual manner. He bit his lip as he watched a confused Jinx get picked up by a giant panda.

"Holy shit! Put her down!"

He'd chase around the imaginary panda to learn that he was chasing air. Kid Flash shook his head.

"What am I thinking? Giant panda? Impossible!"

He thought what could have possibly happened to her. And one key suspect kept popping into his mind.

"Dracul…" he murmured.

…

Dracul sat down and sighed as he watched his men clink their mugs of alcohol together. Men were laughing as they gulped down more and more. He shivered at the sound of it. He would have given out a whimper while he was at it, but he needed to look tough in front of his men. But he absolutely despised alcohol. The smell, the effects-everything. This whole event was to keep the mercenaries happy, at his expense.

"This is going to be a hell of a mess…"

What could he say? He hated alcohol, and he had every reason to do so.

…

Levi sat back in his chair, and felt the good life sink in. He and his men got to celebrate their victory with Dracul's speech. The old man let them get all the alcohol they wanted.

"And Joseph wanted to miss 'is, ha!" he giggled.

Other men around him laughed at the statement. Levi watched as another mercenary, Jon was his name, began to vomit everywhere.

"Ahahaha…!"

Another man named Gato stumbled over to their table.

"You suckers think you're tough? Just sittin' down here, actin' like you're mindin' your own damn business."

"'Ell yeah, I'm a bloody mercenary." Levi growled.

"Oh, here's Levi, boasting about how much of a man he is…" giggled one of his higher ranked soldiers.

"I'ma whole lot tougher than you, I'm a freakin' Iowa farmer! And back where I came from, we didn't jack around actin' like we ran the place." Gato smirked.

Everyone at the table continued to giggle, except for Jon, who was still retching.

"Oh yeah…? Prove it." Levi smirked back as he raised his hand over the table.

"Arm wrestle eh? Bring it gramps." Gato taunted.

"You're older than I am dammit." Levi snarled.

Gato's face turned red, much like a ripe tomato.

"You can't prove nothin'."

The mercenaries choked on their alcohol from laughing so hard. One banged his fist on the table. This was the picture definition of a bunch of dumb asses getting in way over their heads. Some hangover they'll have…

…

Jinx looked at her new home, a hollowed out tree with a few scented candles decorating the exterior. Homey…

"What in God's name am I doing?" she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

Well she sure as hell wasn't going to deal with Dracul anymore. That man only wanted to watch the world burn, and she was sick of being a scapegoat. She could hear him saying, "You're the one getting yourself into these messes…"

Of course he would say that. Adults have the tendency to say things along those lines. Why? Because they need to be respected, especially when they're wrong about something. She sat back in her tree and sighed. She'd much rather be at a real house, in a real bed. She felt that she was stupid to run away, but she'd already gone too far. She hoped that some justification would arise to her running away. She even got a radio so she could listen to current events. So far… nothing.

…

Two hours pass, and Levi's still embracing the alcohol by jug full. Who knows, this may be the last time he gets to drink some. Dracul's still sitting down, with that sad sigh of his filling the happy hour air. At this point, a lot of mercenaries were out of it.

"And so I leaned in and said, 'Hey baby, I'm a war criminal wanted in 17 countries.'" Jon said, with a few avid listeners sitting down in front of him like it was preschool story time.

Gato was singing some song about an Iowa woman.

"With golden locks of hair that made you pointlessly stare, the Aphrodite of Iowa!"

Levi turned back to his boss and offered him a glass.

"C'mon Dracul, no one's watchin'. Enjoy life a little."

Dracul sighed and replied with, "That's what she said…"

"Oy! This ain't time for those third grade jokes!"

"It wasn't a joke you imbecile!" Dracul hissed.

Levi was taken aback in his drunken state. What the hell was that supposed to mean? And why so defensive all of a sudden? He decided to wait a few minutes before speaking with Dracul again.

"Pretty impressive speech up there." Levi attempted.

"Rather pathetic to me."

"Nah, it was great. And that God bless you line was a nice touch."

Dracul twitched in his seat. He got up slightly and turned his head around, back and forth, as if he were expecting someone to jump out at him. He kept looking around, and Levi could tell he was starting to panic. The twitching became uncontrollable. He could even hear chattering teeth. Dracul set his hand to his head and moaned as he collapsed back into his chair.

"I had to touch that bloody cross…"

"What's so wrong with that? You some sort of demon?"

Dracul sighed again, and Levi listened as he explained through a pained voice, "There's more than one reason that I hide behind this mask…"

Levi knew that Dracul was one of those horrible men, but he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the guy. He wondered how much of that story actually was true. Lyra was fake for sure, but what about the mutilation he was talking about?

"There's more than one reason that I hide behind this mask." the statement echoed in Levi's mind.

It sent chills up his spine. What was hiding behind that mask…?

Levi looked back down at his alcohol, suddenly unappealing.

"I'm goin' to bed. G'night ol' man." Levi said in his mercenary voice.

Dracul didn't answer. He just kept moaning, with his left hand still at the side of his forehead.

…

Kid Flash sat down on the roof of his apartment, wasn't like anyone was going to stop him. After a good day's search he was cranky. He looked down at all the photos that he and Jinx had taken. He insisted that they took pictures so they could remember all the villains they trashed as a team. One of them showed both of them standing over a dazed Control Freak, giving the poor guy bunny ears. Another showed them using permanent marker on the Hive Five's faces while they were asleep. A nasty prank cooked up by the two of them. He looked at himself, wearing a grin going ear to ear, while Jinx kept her hands crossed behind her back, with a small smile. Yet still dazzling. So rare, but so stunning and beautiful when it finally came around. He needed her back. If he hadn't known her then he'd be fine, but he had. They shared a lot, the pictures were proof. He ran his finger down her face. He had to find her, or he might just become a teenage Dracul.

End of Chapter…

**Now that's the chapter. Thank you for your continual support. I've made a couple of polls, so be sure to check those out. As always, review if you can, if you can't, not a big deal. Thank you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Hints of a Crusade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, only the plot.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter 11: Hints of a Crusade

_God is good,_

_ God is great,_

_ God is what makes this world straight._

_ I am cruel,_

_ I am bad,_

_ I am proof of a world gone mad._

_ God betrayed me,_

_ God destroyed me,_

_ God had thought me to be unholy._

_ Now we shed,_

_ Alas not hair,_

_ For hair is intangible, compared to blood..._

Dracul had work to do, he demanded that the mercenaries leave him be. He slowly limped to his office and locked the door. He turned back to take in the sight of his new quarters. The warehouse has become far too messy for his mercenaries, so they had to find somewhere else. Dracul heard of an abandoned amusement park, this was where they were to make their new hideout. Unfortunately, it had been occupied...

Dracul had walked through with the ten of his men, taking glances side to side at the supposed eye candy of technology. A broken down roller coaster to his left and an eerie little fun house to the right. As he continued he saw a booth with a beaten up looking sign reading, "Historic l Bo th: L arn All a out the Re ai sance." with letters faded out.

He scowled at the sign. These idiots knew nothing of the Renaissance. Imbeciles...

That's when they all noticed lights coming out of the Theater. As they came closer, they began to hear music.

"What the hell...?" Levi asked.

"It sounds like, pop music..." Jon added in.

"Pop?" Dracul asked with massive skepticism in his voice.

"That trashy crap the stupid teens listen to these days..." Gato grumbled.

"Sounds delightful..." Dracul growled.

As they approached the entrance they discovered that Jon was right, it was indeed pop. And the inhabitants, teenagers. They had walked in slowly, and found the slobs inside, dancing, drinking...

"Ew..." Gato murmured when he saw a couple making out.

It wasn't long before they were noticed.

"Hey, what's with the gramps comin' all up in here?" a muscular white boy called out.

The boy took a step closer and Dracul could see him more clearly. He was wearing sunglasses, torn up jeans, and a shirt stating, "U MAD BRO?" (What the hell was that supposed to mean?)

"You old farts can't just be comin' up in here. This is a private party. Now leave before Stephen and I bust out the guns."

He held out his right arm, and pointed at his "guns". A black boy, apparently the one called Stephen, called out, "Hell yeah! We hit you so hard we knock you back five centuries. Ya dig?"

A young girl, wearing clothes that were far too revealing came up and stroked the white boy's chest, before purring, "You tell them Shaun..."

"What the hell is wrong with the children of this generation?" Jon asked Levi, who simply shrugged.

"As tempting as your offer is, Shaun, this is our land now. I'm afraid you'll be the one to leave." Dracul said in a sweet voice.

"I'ma kick yo sorry ass." Shaun said, rolling up his sleeves.

He walked straight to Dracul and picked him up by the collar, before bringing his right fist back.

"Get your hands off'a him you lowly son of a bit-" Levi growled before being interrupted.

"Now now Levi, I am not in need of your service." Dracul said, his voice now in a hushed monotone, like what you'd hear when you were greeted by an automated message, but this one far more threatening.

Dracul examined the boy, looking straight to the forehead.

"Such a lack of ambition," he murmured in his monotone voice, "that deserves a severe punishment..."

Shaun just grinned at Dracul.

"I'm gonna piss on your corpse."

Dracul reached into his pocket, his hand quick as lighting, and without warning a needle was injected into Shaun's skin. A few of the teenagers freaked out, looking back and forth for an exit, in case things went sour. Shaun's eyes widened, became bloodshot. He began to twitch uncontrollably. The girl who had been throwing herself all over him began to wail. Dracul was dropped to his feet. Shaun collapsed on the floor, still twitching, red foam now pouring out of his mouth like water out of a faucet. The teenagers began to scramble in all directions, screaming that a homicidal maniac was on the loose.

Dracul smiled at the memory. He had just finished developing the poison. He remembered leaning over Shaun's body whispering, "I cannot thank you enough. You served as an excellent test subject. Now tell me, do you suddenly feel limp in your legs?" before bursting into mad laughter.

Not only had he whipped some good for nothing hooligans into shape, he got this base at the same time. Glorious, simply glorious...

"Now... to the matter at hand."

He stood up and gathered his notes from his desk, he was going to solve quite the mystery. Why that girl felt so much compassion for the boy. How he felt the same way about her. How the hell could a union like this occur in such an imperfect world? Impossible! A running gag trying to make him hesitate, only for them to slap a pair of handcuffs on him. Still, when he looked within her mind, that's all he saw. He decided to do a little research. He had several documents describing love and whatnot. He began to write on the blackboard in his room. None of it made sense...

"Love is the feeling of belonging, where which each person is paired with their soul mate." read one document.

"Often symbolized by a heart." he murmured.

It looked nothing like a heart. Dracul would know.

"Wait... the heart, cardiovascular system, endurance, aha!"

He began to scribble all over the blackboard, making hurried marks everywhere. Within a few minutes, all of his thoughts had been collected onto the chalkboard.

"The heart resembles cardiovascular endurance, which seeing the boy is a speedster, he has plenty of, therefore making him the perfect mate. Yes." Dracul stepped back to admire his work.

_You really are over thinking all of this. Love is not that complicated._

Dracul sighed at the sound of the voice, time for another spoonful of worthless wisdom. His bloody favorite...

"Tiresome as always, must we have this conversation again?"

_Of course! Besides, it's not like there's anything else to do, is there?_

"You really enjoy being a talkative twit don't you, I would glue your mouth shut if I could."

_Oh... here you are making threats thinking that you're a man._

"I am compared to you."

_ You're not much of a man if you don't know how to love._

"Enlighten me."

_You should know, we-_

"You..." Dracul corrected.

The voice shut up for a minute, taking time, as if carefully choosing the next words.

_ We were one of the same back then. No need to grow so detached._

"I'm ever so sorry, would you like a hug?"

_She was beautiful you know... not like the other girls, her appearance was much more natural. Long brown locks, the cutest little-_

"By God, would you please get on with it?"

_She accepted us for what we were. She taught us how to trust the world again. How to live life..._

"I had nothing to do with her. Every time I look at the portrait, I don't see anyone I recognize."

_Eh? Okay, how about Rouge then? Can you relate to her? I do remember her taking more than just a liking to you. Did you return any of her feelings? What about when she-_

"Tell me, does it seem as if I do things out of compassion? I played along so I could get what I wanted. You were there, after I got what I needed I left her behind, why? Because she was no longer of use. Unlike you, I'm not weak. I follow Plato's wisdom, not Martha Nussbaum's. Life is a wild jungle, if you want to survive you have to put yourself first."

_The question is, do you even want to survive?_

"I have unfinished business."

_Ah yes, your crusade._

"I'm finished speaking with you."

The voice silenced, and Dracul put his hand to his forehead. He looked at his agenda and smirked. It seems that he's collecting something from a certain speedster. And he knew just how to get what he wanted.

End of Chapter...

**Yet another chapter. I hope you liked it. 'Twas fun to write. Please review. Remember to vote in the polls. Thank you for your time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cat and Mouse

**Welcome to another chapter of A Haunting Memory Returns. This chapter has a direct confrontation between Kid Flash and Dracul. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I would have screwed it up by now if I did.**

A Haunting Memory Returns...

Chapter 12: Cat and Mouse

Kid Flash was already having a rotten day. Who knew that a happy go lucky attitude could go into the garbage disposal so easily? After a crummy breakfast consisting of lukewarm milk and soggy french toast, he decided that he was done sitting in that empty apartment. He was going to see the other Titans.

He switched into a normal outfit, he didn't feel like going anywhere at a fast pace. In fact, he was still half asleep.

"Jeans, T-shirt, jacket, whatever..." he mused.

Just as he was leaving his room he saw a silhouette seemingly plastered on the hallway wall. It looked like a lot like...

"Dracul...?" he asked groggily.

He blinked, and snapped out of his dazed state. The shadow began to stick its head into view, but Dracul was still nowhere in sight. He was caught alarmed by a sudden symphony of clicks.

"- ... . .-. . / -.- - ..- / .- .-. . .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-"

Kid Flash immediately recognized this as Morse code. Now if only he knew how to decipher it. The shadow began to flee, leaving a scowl on his face.

"Not this time old man..." Kid Flash grumbled.

He sped after the silhouette, not intending to lose for a second time. Besides... he had a few questions to ask... As he got to the living room of the apartment he was surprised that Dracul wasn't there. Just the silhouette running away, making random clicking sounds as it did. He ran through the door after the shadow, not even taking the time to put on shoes.

Unfortunately, Kid Flash wasn't at his fastest. The shadow kept a consistent distance between the two. They passed the city and he felt a wave of paranoia pass over him.. He was being lured to a secluded place.

"What a coward..." he mumbled to himself. The shadow led them to the park, which was of course deserted. Or at least it seemed that way. It was probably too early for people to be in the park.

"What time is it anyway?"

Kid Flash realized that he'd lost track of where he was going. He was on top of a hill now, dipping down into a fertile valley. Deeper down, he saw what looked like private gardens. The silhouette did not show signs of slowing. Kid Flash found that he had picked up some new shoes, someone's prize pumpkin on his left foot and a nasty looking squash on his right. In time his feet broke free, but it still left nasty cuts.

The shadow finally came to a stop in some sort of plain. Wheat rose as high as his stomach. The shadow dissolved into the sea of yellow. This caused Kid Flash to panic, why was he brought out here?He felt a sudden, chilling presence. He turned around to find Dracul tapping at a stopwatch, almost, absentmindedly... Kid Flash immediately forgot that fact, and stormed straight towards the old man.

"Tsk tsk, this data is contaminated. Who would have known that the blasted girl was a constant?" he mulled over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your science experiment, but why'd you drag me out here?!" Kid Flash demanded.

Dracul looked up and scoffed in distaste, as if he was so brilliant in all his filthy might.

"That was the science experiment you dullard." Dracul growled as he threw the stopwatch onto the hard ground.

Kid Flash began to crack his knuckles. This was what he was waiting for. The old man may have thought he had the upper hand, but he didn't have super speed. All he had were answers, and soon enough he'd be deprived of those too.

"So, while we're here, care to let me know where she is?"

"Who?"

"You know! What the hell do you want from her?!"

"The girl?"

"She has a name," Kid Flash got out through gritted teeth, "Use it."

"Names cause attachments. Believe me, she's nothing to get attached to."

"She's my girlfriend. And I have plenty of reason to stick around."

"She's a con!"

"Take it back."

"I figured it out years back."

"You're just as much a con as she was!

"Her past is traumatic, people like that are always scrambling for power."

"We all have traumatic pasts!"

"Especially in her case."

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't tell you the secrets she's told me boy. Let's face reality, it's easier to trust a father than it is to trust a mate."

Kid Flash turned around and screamed at the sky, before turning to face Dracul again.

"I'm done listening to your random rambling! I want to know where my girlfriend is!" Kid Flash yelled.

"You're the one running your mouth boy."

"Stop trying to play contradiction!"

"You're the contradiction here. Getting a fancy for someone who doesn't care about you. "

"Enough of the mind games!"

"I've read through files boy. I have information on your relationship."

Dracul pulled out a manilla folder from inside his coat. He began to read aloud everything about his life with Jinx.

"Met on June 6th, 2008. Defeated Brotherhood of Evil on September 27th, 2008."

He continued to read allowed, each sentence harboring more and more disappointment and disapproval. He paused. He gave a shake of the head before reading, "February 9th, 2009, shared first kiss."

That's when a guffaw came to Kid Flash's ears.

"Well now, fights and arguments. This should be marvelous. The month of November, 2008, constant arguments over you flirting with other females."

Kid Flash began to look at the feet that weren't there in regret. This was the list he did not want to hear. Yet some part of him forced him to stay in place and listen as Dracul read down the list.

"December, 2008, more of the same... January, 2009, arguments over flirtatious and possessive behavior continue to the point where..." his voice trails off.

Kid Flash really wanted to run away now, or punch Dracul in the face before he finishes reading. He knew what this particular incident was, and it still made him cower in shame. He hated the fact that he actually came out here, he should have stayed home. How the hell did Dracul gather all this information? It was scary...

"By God..." Dracul stared up at Kid Flash, and he could tell he was being picked apart, analyzed.

"It appears that one mind game of mine just died, and another took its place. Is it right for me to use it?"

He shook his head, this time the disapproval was ten times stronger, and ten times more piercing to the heart. To have this wretched old man standing there in the wheat with him, reading aloud the ultimate source of his guilt... he couldn't stand it. And for the strangest reason Dracul seemed nearly human, in the way that he criticized Kid Flash. It was terrifying, because he felt like a villain at court, and Dracul was the judge reading out crimes. All the good memories of what he and Jinx shared were gone, replaced with the guilt of things he had told her. Things he shouldn't have said. Thoughts began to race through his mind. He was reliving their worst fight.

_ You treat me like a trophy and I hate it!_

_ You're more than that._

_ Then why don't you treat me that way?!_

Tears, flowing down her cheeks. She nearly never cried.

_You act as if I'm just some pretty face to stare at! You're constantly flirting with other girls!_

_ It's just a little bit of fun. No need to get all worked up about it._

"Crying out things such as, 'How could you do this to me?'" Dracul read.

_I left my old life for you. Can't you acknowledge that?_

_ And you're with me now, you need lighten up._

"If this doesn't work out I have no place to go." Dracul continued.

_It will work out._

_ How do you know?! I don't want you telling me things that sound nice! I want the truth!_

The tears stopped, replaced with an accusatory glare.

_I love you with all my heart Jinx. From the very moment I saw you I knew I wanted to be with you._

He thought those words were genuine, but they only made her start crying again.

_Stop lying to me! If you loved me so much then why am I not getting the attention I need?_

She admitted that she needed help, something she rarely did, and he shut her down.

"If you doubt that I love you then why don't you quit bitching and skedaddle back to that scumbag team of yours? That's probably where you belong. Sorry to take you away from it all." Dracul read with a hint of disbelief in his voice, "Ouch, that wasn't very nice was it?"

Kid Flash winced at that. Why couldn't he ever shut his mouth for once?

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

Her beautiful voice turned sour as it ringed in his mind. He held his hands to his head, it felt as if it were splitting, the volume of the voices were increasing tenfold.

_Why?! Why did you do this to me?!_

"You put me back together only to break me yourself." Dracul read, "Quite the accusation there eh boy?"

_Calm down Jinx._

She began to hammer at him, sending fist after fist in blind rage. She kept shouting-

"I hate you. I hate you." Dracul quoted.

It hurt, but he stood his ground. If she needed to take her anger out on him then so be it. But then something horrible happened. Something that continued to haunt Kid Flash.

"And you slapped her across the face...?" Dracul looked up at him.

His hands stung from it, but he was sure her face felt even worse. Her cheeks turned to a tint of crimson. She stepped back and held her hand out. She spat onto it. An ugly red splotch sat on her pale hand. She looked up at him with a horrible sense of fear. It felt awful looking into those pink eyes, those distinctive pink eyes that made him want to kiss her. (Though he usually restrained himself due to not wanting to violate her privacy) But those pink eyes were full of fear. It made him think that if he kissed her she'd have turned to dust.

"Tsk tsk." Dracul said gravely.

She struggled to a corner where she sat back and began to whimper. His hand mark was embroidered onto her face.

_I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry..._

He tried to hold her, kiss her on the forehead, anything for the slightest bit forgiveness.

_Get away from me. Please. Just go._

_ I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

He ran away. It was all he could do. It was all he could bear to do. He sped off without taking another glance. He didn't want to see her like this. Ever again. He didn't stop running until he put ten miles in between them.

"Well well Wally West. Should I continue reading?" Dracul asked.

"No." he whimpered.

Dracul had won. Using Kid Flash's own stupidity against him. He collapsed to his knees, his eyes and up being the only things visible.

"You know, this is very outdated." Dracul stated, whatever humanity that was in his voice now gone, "They forgot to add in the date that you died."

He raised Kid Flash up to his feet before punching him across the face.

"Ow!"

"Stand your ground like the tough man you are. Or was that just an act so you could break the girl?"

Dracul grabbed Kid Flash's shoulder with his right hand and punched the stomach with the left. He began to cough.

"I really should thank you for that. I have the perfect weapon to use against her now." Dracul sneered.

He next kneed Kid Flash in the stomach. He still didn't fight back.

"Fight boy. Or should I tell the girl that you're a coward?"

Jinx and him didn't even talk about it after it happened. They acted as if everything were normal. The only evidence of that night was the mark of his hand on her face.

Dracul jabbed at him, leaving pain everywhere his hands went..

He remembered their first kiss. (After they throttled Jinx's old boyfriend) Afterward they went home to watch a cheesy comedy. He felt sleepy ten minutes in. The couch was so comfortable and coaxing. The next thing he knew his head was on her lap. She giggled.

"I'm sorry..."

Her face turned solemn. Even when solemn she was beautiful. Her cheeks were always rosy despite if she was happy or angry or a combination of the sorts.

"I know."she said.

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean..."

She rubbed him on the shoulder coaxingly, "Go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Within moments he was snoring.

He fell to the ground. The pain in his left cheek was intense. He just wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. Dracul growled at him, telling him that abusive people were pathetic. He got up and raised his fists. He was tired of being trashed by this man. His conscience was clear, and he was ready to beat some sense into the old man. He uppercutted the man so hard that he went flying a few feet. Dracul got up and gave his approval.

"That's it boy! Prove to me that you're something more."

He pulled out his cane and twirled it in his left hand. He limped towards Kid Flash, who in turn jabbed at him. Dracul sidestepped and tripped him. He then set Kid Flash up like a golf ball, and raised his staff as if it were the club. Down it came along with the impact. He began to see stars everywhere.

"You're still weak. Get up. Use your speed." Dracul instructed.

Kid Flash did as he said, but still ended up missing when Dracul sidestepped. Dracul stroked his chin, and then those mask eyes began to glow red.

"You're a hero. Tell me, would it be wrong to kill an expectant woman? Because that witch of yours is carrying unwanted cargo. My bad..."

Kid Flash's eyes widened. He sent this statement through his mind repeatedly, not wanting to believe what the meaning was. He began to shake. His knuckles turned white. He felt as if he could kill a hundred men.

"You sick bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled.

He tackled the old man to the ground and began punching with the speed he should have had this morning. Wheezing and coughing came from the mask. He kept doing this for what seemed like hours, and it didn't get old.

"Don't you dare touch her again!"

He sent one last fatal punch. Dracul was seemingly knocked out. Kid Flash stood up and stumbled back. He gave a kick to Dracul's stomach just to make sure.

"Okay asshole, time to play cat and mouse, how 'bout we switch roles while we're at it?"

**And that's all for now folks. Let me know what you think with a review. And please do vote in the polls. There's always room for improvement, and that's where you people come in. Let me know what you think would make the story a more enjoyable read. Thank you and good day.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Taste of Your Own Medicine

**Another chapter you say? Yes, yes I do. I'd like to thank all the people who'd reviewed after my last update. It really gives me a sense of confidence that tells me that at least I'm doing something right, right? Anyhow, this one took a little while because I decided to scrap the entire thing and rewrite it. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I do however own the plot.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter 13: A Taste of Your Own Medicine

Levi was pissed off. No way around that. Those bratty kids from the- what was it? Live Five? Wive Five? Hive Five? Yes Hive Five. He was stuck with them. Ever since the failure at the Mint Dracul dumped them on Levi's shoulders. He wanted Levi to train them. Hone their skills. They were annoying as hell at first. You'd think they were bloody ankle biters. But Dracul gave him a few tips that lightened the bloody load. Course, now he's disappeared to God knows where. There's been rumors of a trial concerning a man wearing a beak-like mask. But that's all the help the media's given.

All this training was pure bull shit. It would have been easy if these kids were normal. Problem was, they weren't. What the hell was he supposed to make of a Cyclopes with a frail figure? A snot-nosed, infant-sized kid who relied solely on technology? A giant whose mind was constantly on food? A hick of a kid that could multiply his number, but not his smarts? The only one who'd be teachable would be that Kid Flip-ed or whatever. But he was bloody mute! Worthless!

Gato had passed by and snickered as Mini Cyclopes set the old Ferris Wheel on fire.

"I said to use the reflective objects to hit the target! What the hell was that?!" Levi demanded.

Mini Cyclopes turned red and stared at the ground. The rest of his team began to do the same, trying to think of a good excuse for their teammate. That's when Gato broke into full out laughter and doubled over.

"You know what. Go and be Cat's problem." Levi commanded.

Gato's eyes widened and he looked at Levi to see if he was serious. He started to run off but

Levi went after him.

"Oh hell no you don't. They're your problem now. Deal with it."

Gato groaned and turned around to intercept the annoying children. As Levi began to walk away Gato shouted, "Only for today! Ya hear me?!"

Levi turned to face him before replying with, "Screw you!"

He hoped that Dracul came back soon. Or came up with a plan to escape if he was captured. He was not going to take over all the duties that were left open.

Just as Levi was passing the House of Mirrors he heard a spark.

"What the...?"

Levi pulled out a flashlight. It was only noon, but this place made him uneasy. He walked in to meet darkness. He shone his flashlight around, investigating for the source of the disruption. There were shattered pieces of the mirrors everywhere. Something pretty crazy must have happened here. That's when a voice made Levi jump.

"She-she-she-she-she-she-she doesn't want to remember y-y-you."

Levi turned around to find a broken android lying on the ground. Sparks were coming off of its face which had the outer shell ripped off.

"Now what happened to you?" Levi murmured.

…

As soon as Dracul woke up his hand shot up to his left eye by instinct. He felt around and gave a sigh of relief that the texture was his mask. He observed his surroundings. He was on the floor of a prison cell. He sat up, his hat was placed on the bed right next to him. As soon as he put it on he heard footsteps outside. A guard, far larger than he was strutted to his cell with a tray.

"Here's your lunch, scum."

The food slid to Dracul and he found himself looking at a concoction of moldy bread and expired peanut butter.

"And here's your drink dirtbag." the guard growled.

He took the cup that he had held in his hand and forced it forward, resulting in all of the water splatting in Dracul's face.

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that."

He took the cup back and spat in it.

"Wanna drink this instead?"

"Thank you for your consideration, but I'm not very thirsty right now." Dracul snarled as he

wiped the dirty water of his glass eyes.

The prison guard grabbed the bars and pushed his face forward with his yellow teeth clenched.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you and the rest of your lackeys are trash. Hear me? You're worthless and everyone hates you!"

"I presume your name's Everyone. Nice to meet you. Do please learn how to use pronouns."

"Fuck you."

"That's a good lad."

"You think that just because nobody else here knows who you are that I'm gonna let your crap slide?"

"Please, tell me who I am."

"You're one of those assholes from the H.I.V.E. Academy. I hate you people the most."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the asswipes who convert innocent children into monsters! There's no greater crime than that!" he scowled.

Dracul stood up and paced. His eyes began to glow.

"Ah... you must be Silica's father."

The guard's eyes widened at this. He obviously did not expect Dracul to remember a particular case. Dracul snapped at his fingers as if the guard's name was at the tip of his tongue. Of course, Dracul already knew his name, but it was fun to add some theatrics to it, toy with the man a little.

"Murphy was it?"

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do. Silica always spoke so much about you."

Silica was a girl who had been forcefully kidnapped by the H.I.V.E. when it was discovered that she had powers. She had a mane of ivory-colored hair and was very popular amongst the young men. In fact, she surrounded herself with them. She resisted at first, but was easy to convert. Why? Simple, here she was adored by everyone. Her father never gave her enough attention apparently. So when all these boys swarmed her she had no choice but give in to human instinct.

Murphy shook his head, leaving his mystification, before scowling and grabbing at Dracul's neck.

"You tell me where my little girl is!"

Dracul choked out a laugh.

"I wouldn't know. They kicked me out."

Murphy's grip tightened.

"Fine, lie to me. Just know, nobody gets outta Murphy's prison."

With that he let go and left Dracul with a moldy sandwich at his feet.

…

It's been a week now. Murphy comes by every now and then to curse him out. Other than that, there's no one there but him. Dracul and his moldy sandwiches. He didn't even have his staff, which made him uneasy. Of course these idiots didn't know how to read Italian, so it wasn't like they'd know what the word on the staff said, but he still didn't like the idea of those prison guards' filthy fingers all over the staff. Yes indeed, he was all alone in this dump heap. He didn't mind, often his mind would go back to H.I.V.E. Academy due to Murphy's glare-downs.

He remembered that one day when the Headmistress had called him down to her office.

"May I help you?" Dracul had asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you came down Mr. Dracul."

"I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

"Please," she gestured, "sit down."

He did as she said.

"As you know, the H.I.V.E. Academy is here to train young adults in the arts of evil."

"Yes. Did you call me down here for a specific reason or are you just trying to interrupt my classes?"

"And we want the children to feel like normal teenagers."

"Your point being?"

"We're going to have a choir."

Dracul snorted, hard. He knew that the kids needed to feel somewhat normal, but what the hell were they supposed to sing? Halloween songs?

"You can't be serious."

The Headmistress pursed her lips, she obviously was not happy with his response.

"I'll have you know that I'm very serious."

"And how is this relevant to me?"

"I want you to play maestro."

"What?"

"I want you to be the conductor and play the piano."

"What makes you think I know a damn thing about music?"

"I don't. None of the other teachers wanted to do it."

"So you force it on me?"

"You've proven reliable, I'm sure you'll find something out."

Dracul got up and paced a little bit, this kind of request needed to be put through consideration before he said yes. But he probably wouldn't have the choice of no. Blasted woman contradicted every statement without taking a second breath. Dracul turned back to her, his eyes meeting with hers.

"Fine, on one condition."

"And what is that?"

Dracul smiled.

"I only play in the key of C-Minor."

"Hey asshole! Asshole! Asshole!"

Dracul shook his head, he'd been brought back to reality by the ever-rude Murphy. He held rope in his hands, and there was a mischievous, now-you're-going-to-get-it look on his face.

"Hmph, and what makes you think I'll go quietly?"

"This." Murphy smirked, before raising a gun to Dracul's chest, and shooting him right between the bars.

Dracul felt the bullet even before Murphy shot. It wasn't a killing bullet, no, it was just a tranquilizer. It had to be. This felt nothing like an actual bullet. A real bullet put you in the ground, choking and croaking, clawing around at nothing in an attempt to climb out of the void pulling you within. When you know what's about to happen, and your life begins to flash before your eyes. When "I am." becomes "I'm not." No, this was not a real bullet. But you could almost argue that is served the same purpose, except that you're not intended to wake up after taking a real bullet. Dracul knew this very well as he lost consciousness.

…

Dracul woke up in a dark room, with only a single light bulb over his head. His hands were bound by rope, he was tied up in a chair. Three people were standing over a table talking to themselves. Dracul recognized Murphy and the Kid Flash, and he was sure that the other person was that bird boy, what was it? Robin. They didn't seem to notice him waking up, and after five minutes of murmuring from them Dracul began to whistle. They all turned to him.

"Nice of you to finally wake up." Robin said.

"I'm going to enjoy this."Murphy said, cracking his fists.

"We all will. This asshole is gonna get what's coming to him." Kid Flash smirked.

"Will I?" Dracul sneers defiantly.

"Yes. Yes you will." the fast one says.

An interrogation begins. All of them ask him questions, what his motives are, how he's related with the Hive Five, why he blew up the pharmacy, things like that. Of course, he never answered seriously, just gave witty responses which would result in beatings.

"What are you planning?"

"To not take this question seriously."

A punch to the face.

"Why are you dragging the Hive Five around?"

"Because it's impossible to drag yourself."

A kick to the stomach.

"Why'd you blow up that pharmacy."

"Handing out meds just pisses me off."

A gun's butt to the jaw.

He didn't care honestly, let them hit him. Dracul had to bide his time if he was to succeed. He felt the blood ooze down his mouth, and he chuckled. He sucked it in, he mustn't let any of that blood escape, it had to continue to run through his veins. Some of it went down his unknowing esophagus, some of it went into the several cuts in his mouth and flowed back into his veins.

...

His vision was blurry, everything around him spun in irritating circles. They came down to the final question, the most important question apparently. He didn't see why it was so important.

"Final question, where's Jinx?" Kid Flash asked.

His face was in a frown, a cold frown that demanded answers. Murphy left the room, he didn't want to hear anything about the H.I.V.E. Academy. Robin went back to the desk and sighed. It was pretty obvious that this boy, this naïve little boy, was the only one who cared about poor Jinx. Too bad.

"Well? Answer already!"

"Why do you want to know?" Dracul choked out.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I love her! I want her back!"

"Stupid boy." Dracul shuddered.

The "stupid boy" punched him straight across the face. His breath was getting heavier. He wasn't getting all of the blood back into his veins. He knew that it was only a little bit lost at a time, but it wasn't safe for him to lose it.

"You lie. If thy ever didst thy lady love, then-" he howled in pain.

His hands tried to shoot up to his head, but they were bound. He began to shake uncontrollably. The blood loss was getting to him. It always got to him, he'd had more violent swings than this.

"If you ever did truly love her," he corrected himself, "then you would let her go."

"She never left intentionally!"

Another fist collides into his face.

…

Milliliter, centiliter, deciliter, liter, decaliter, hectoliter, kiloliter. How much blood has he lost so far? He was now twitching violently, you'd think he was in a seizure.

"Why won't you answer me?"

"Why should I answer you? You stupid boy. You're like a pup, following her around the way you do. It's disgusting, it's sick, it's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Yes, as in that will be the first to go when I tear this world to shreds." Dracul growled.

His breathing was heavy.

"Hey old timer, you never told me you spoke Old English. Or plot the world's downfall."

"I dabble in the arts."

…

It was after class. Everyone had left, but she stayed behind.

"Excuse me Mr. Dracul." she had said.

"Why yes? What is it?"

She walked towards his desk and showed him some algebra homework she had received in a different class. She needed help with it. Of course she did, the Academy always threw kids in without telling them which way was up. So she asked him, because she'd grown increasingly close to him.

"Sure I'll help you."

As he explained the equations, the expressions, etc., she listened thoughtfully. It was plain to see that she was bright, not as bright as Gizmo, but she could certainly be a prodigy if she put in enough effort. All he had to do was go two steps into the problem and she'd blurt out the answer. He smiled, it was good to see someone who wasn't an idiot walk through these halls. When they finished her face lit up.

"Thanks dad!"

As soon as she said it she regretted her lack of self control. It was easy to see it on her face.

"I'm-I'm sorry."

Her hands went behind her back and she was staring at the ground, her face going pink. He however stood up. He patted her on the shoulder and said, "If that's how you see me then that's what I am."

She looked back up at him, a slight smile on her face. She hugged him, and he just stood there uncomfortably. It was so amusing to him, how she could possibly see him as a father, so he went with it. Just the irony of it all, it was far too tempting. Her whole life was irony intertwined within his, who wouldn't find that amusing?

…

They sent him back to his cell, he couldn't tell them anything. He couldn't even remember the last bit of the interrogation. He was just out of it. He staggered around, unable to figure out what was what, until he finally staggered into a bed, and his mind was transmitted far off to be repaired. His body has entered calm mode as it worked to replace the blood cells lost. He'd be back to normal by the next day. And when he did wake up that next day, he'd have no choice but to smile, because his plan would have taken the next step as he was sleeping.

End of Chapter...

**And that concludes another chapter. I'm sure you noticed that as the interrogation went by, the conversations became more and more disorganized and out of place. is It's supposed to show Dracul's reaction to losing blood. You may have also noticed how as the interrogation went by, Dracul became referred to as "He" more and more. This is again, supposed to show Dracul's reaction to the loss of his blood. Anyhow, I'm really excited for the chapters to come, now we really start to dig into Dracul's motives and plans, so stay tuned. That's all then I guess, read and review please. **


	14. Chapter 14: A Somewhat Warm Welcome

**I just couldn't wait, was way too excited about what was going to happen next. Finally time to break out Dracul's master plan. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't really own a cent to my name to be honest. Why? Because I think that economy is for yellowbellies. **

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter 14: Somewhat Warm Welcome

Two months pass. The world stands gawking at what had happened. At first, everyone thought it was a terrorist attack, and fingers were being pointed everywhere. People began to wonder if the United States really was the place to be. Everyone started to wonder if it was safe anywhere. Men argued with one another, accusing each other of crimes they didn't commit. That was, until one man stood up and took credit. That man wore dark clothes consisting of a black trench coat, a red vest, black trousers, boots, a top hat, gloves, and an Italian plague doctor mask. Not a single bit of skin was visible. People

wanted to know who the man under the mask was, but they were not acknowledged. The man was to be tried, and depending on his sentence, be put to death.

Jinx listened to the radio as it gave her much-needed information on what was going on. She survived for two months. Living off of fruit and various nuts. She refused to eat the animals that were around her, that just wasn't ethical. Occasionally she'd draw pictures in the dirt using a stick, she'd

listen as the Titans stopped criminals and saved the day. Whenever news about Kid Flash came on she'd smile. Then laugh, laugh as hard as she could. Laugh at a long distance away from the world, laugh a long distance away from reality. It was the only way to hold back the tears. She remembered an especially painful interview of a newswoman and Kid Flash.

"So how does it feel knowing that you hold Jump City in your hands?"

"Not sure how to answer that question. Heavy I guess."

"Why'd you leave Keystone City?"

"The Titans needed me here. So I came."

The confidence in his voice told her that he was fine. That she was no longer needed. Maybe she never was.

"We all know about your, um, relationship with Jinx, the ex-leader of the infamous Hive Five. I know that I shed a few tears when I heard about her disappearance. I imagine it must be very painful for you."

She listened as he tried to answer calmly, but his words were choked out, "It is. But I'll k-keep looking for her."

"Do you have any words to give her?"

She could feel the tears.

"I-if you can hear me, wherever you are. Know that I l-love you and I'm going to find you."

"Folks, this is what truly tears you up. God bless Jinx wherever she is."

Two months ago, she had to listen to _that_. She didn't know what was to come of the next day.

"This is Debbie Johnson on Channel Seven, your main provider of up-to-date news. Today we'd like to talk about the explosion near 87th Street in Jump City. One of our reporters is standing in the rubble right now. It's all yours Elmer."

"Thanks Debbie. As you all know, yesterday at 2:00 p.m. there was an explosion at a mall causing it to collapse, leaving 50 dead and 300 injured."

Jinx had felt as if a rock fell to the pit of her stomach that day. She was pretty sure that this was the same mall she and the Hive Five frequently raided.

"Here's one of the witnesses of the event. Sir, what exactly did you see yesterday?"

A nasally-sounding voice replied, "Well, me and my family were just-"

"My family and I?" Elmer interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. My family and _I_ were just walking inside of the mall when all of the sudden there was this huge explosion and a loud sound. I was blasted back a little and there was fire and dust everywhere. People were screaming and one guy hollered that the building was collapsing. I was just freaking out and-and, yeah..."

Jinx knew who did it, but she really wanted to be proven wrong. In a week it was official, Dracul was the mastermind behind it.

"This is Debbie Johnson with Channel Seven, your main provider of up-to-date news. Today we know who the culprit is behind the infamous Mall Bombing. It is said to be a man named only as Dracul. He is currently in custody after his court trial. Witnesses described him as seemingly drunk when he entered the court room, with him staggering around to his table. Here is an excerpt from the trial:

Prosecutor: So, Mr.-

Dracul: Dr.

Prosecutor: (Sighs) Dr. Dracul. You're here because of the disappearance of teen heroine Jinx, the bombing of the local mall, and refusing to take questioning seriously.

Dracul: No, I'm here because I choose to be here. I allowed to be brought here.

Judge: Dr. Dracul, are you meaning to say you came here out of free-will?

Dracul: Of course.

Judge: You're going to regret making that choice.

Dracul: Am I Judge?

Elmer, anything you'd like to add?"

"Yes Debbie, I was actually at the trial myself and I was pretty shocked."

"How so?"

"Well, first of all, the judge and Dracul argued a lot. I mean, with all the accusations of evil acts and being called evil, the guy snapped or something. He managed to slip his hands out of the handcuffs and started choking the judge. I remember him taunting the judge about an affair of some sort right before he choked him. The guy turned red."

"Does anyone know how Dracul obtained this information?"

"No, it was something you wouldn't expect to hear about the judge. Dracul literally said, 'I'm the bad one here?' and literally turned to the judge's wife and asked her, 'Did you know that your husband is actually at Vicky's house when he says he's going bowling?' And then her face drained of color. He laughed and started choking the judge."

"Did they have to tranquilize him?"

"No, he let go when the judge started to go blue, and slipped his hands back into the handcuffs before requesting to be escorted back to his cell. It made it pretty obvious that he wasn't drunk at all. Wild stuff."

"Looks like we're getting a new judge then."

"Yeah, the City isn't too happy with that scene."

...

Jinx was done. She's had enough heartache, she was sick of listening to bad news. She was going back to find Kid Flash and the other Titans. She was going to fix things. It took only a few hours, and she was standing in Jump City once again. As she strolled in her heart sunk.

…

Jinx paced the streets, her eyes unwilling to see what had happened, but forced to look. Broken down buildings were everywhere. Street lights were collapsed on the ground, and there were abandoned cars everywhere. Two large groups of people were fighting with one another on the street. She gasped at graffiti on a building that said, "No Hope, Only Craze."

She walked up to one man sitting on the sidewalk, away from the fighting. From the look of him, he was homeless. He was wearing a dirty coat, fingerless gloves, worn-down trousers, and an especially ugly beanie on his head.

"Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing above ground?"

There was something familiar about his voice.

"What?"

"Hm... you're a tourist aren't you? Afraid there isn't much to see 'round here. If I were you I'd turn around and hightail it back to wherever you came from."

There was a sense of sadness to his voice.

"What happened here? Why are they fighting?" Jinx asked.

"The Mall Bombing happened."

"I heard about that."

"Hard to miss."

"So why are they fighting?"

The man stood up and stretched. She could hear the cracks of his back as he twisted around.

"Now that I can't answer, but I know someone who can."

He held out his hand and said, "Name's Elmer. I'll be your guide today."

…

He was left there to die. Left there to rot. They just threw away the key and went underground, and he didn't blame them. Ever since Dracul's bomb went off, people didn't want to worry about him anymore. So they left him here by himself, the only prisoner. Out of sight out of mind. They didn't even bother to take his stuff with him. If he got out, he could take it and walk away. Nobody really cared, they were all busy trying to escape while they still had their sanity. There came a time when people realized that there was more to that bomb than an explosion. Dracul had added in a highly-contagious toxin, one that would travel through the spinal cord straight to the brain. There it would slowly corrode the mind, and the infected would go mad. People hid underground for fear of catching the toxin, only coming up when needing to gather supplies. The infected would tear the city apart and attack anyone who came above ground. Now he was here, sitting down in this cell, waiting for this prison to rot on top of him. Of course, he wasn't planning on dying in this dump heap of a prison.

An explosion near his cell tells him that they're here. They come running in, wearing gas masks to protect themselves from breathing in the toxin. They're all wearing black outfits, meant for professional commandos. They all have guns, scouting the area looking for who locked Dracul up, wondering when the warden would make their rounds. Their leader walks up with small explosives, and blows the cell wide open.

"Ciao, Corvopadre. (Hello, Crowfather.)" the leader says.

"Buon giorno a voi. Sei stato turbato arrivare qui? (Good day to you. Have you been troubled getting here?)" Dracul asks.

"Niente." the leader replies.

"In avanti poi? (Onwards then?)" Dracul asks.

"Sì. Hai avuto una posizione specifica in mente? (Yes. Did you have a specific location in mind?)" the leader asks.

"La casa. (Home.)" Dracul replies.

Dracul notices men shifting around uncomfortably in his presence. He knew that his title was large, but you'd think that these people would get over their shallow instinct.

"Italia? (Italy?)"

"Sì, è passato troppo tempo da quando ho visitato il mio dominio. (Yes, it's been far too long since I've visited my domain.)" Dracul replies.

"Come vuoi, Corvopadre. (As you wish, Crowfather.)

…

Elmer led the way as they passed through shady alleys, trying to get to the unknown destiniation. Jinx wasn't sure how this former news reporter ended up on the streets, but there were other things to worry about.

"By the way," Elmer says, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No." Jinx lies, "It's just your imagination."

Elmer just shrugs it off. As they're about to pass a corner, Elmer motions for them to stop.

He looks over the corner and curses.

"Damn Midas Gang.

"Who?" Jinx asks.

"We'll explain later." Elmer replies.

"Who's the 'We'?"

"Can you ask questions later? Please."

The "Midas Gang" passes by their corner without seeing them. Jinx gets a good look at them, two guys wearing white shirts, gold jackets, jeans, and running shoes. They're carrying around guns, spray painted to look golden. When they're far enough to slip past, Elmer leads Jinx down the narrow alleyway.

"Drop off should be close." he mutters.

They run towards an open street, where Elmer points at a subway entrance.

"Right in there. That's where they're hiding out. The Resistance."

Jinx can't help but cackle at that.

"Resistance? Is this some sort of movie to you?"

Elmer scowls before saying, "How 'bout we get you to the drop off before we run into bad luck? Hm?"

This statement is like a punch to the stomach for Jinx, who stops laughing. Elmer then turns away from her and back towards the street, where Jinx sees two more Midas Gang goons trying to mug someone.

"Just hand over the supplies." the taller of the two demands.

"No, the Resistance needs this stuff. You don't understand." the man they're mugging says.

The shorter one laughs before saying, "You and yo bullshit Resistance don' matter. The boss could swat you's off real easily."

Jinx tries to rush off to help but Elmer holds her back.

"Let me go." she hisses at him.

She can't just let that poor man get mugged, but Elmer's grip is tight.

"Don't be stupid, let's get to the subway entrance while they're distracted."

She turns toward him with a cold frown on her face.

"How could you just sit by like this?" she demands.

"Listen up and listen well, trying to be Martha Nussbaum is idiotic, get that? Don't stick your head out for anybody, 'cause you're just asking to have it chopped right off. And it's not like the world is there for your funeral afterward." Elmer states.

Jinx gasps and smacks him straight across the face. He frowns and turns away, before turning back to her, her hand mark on his face.

"I'm going to forget that you did that."

"Well let me give you one more just to remind you." she threatens, before noticing the cowering man on the ground.

The mugging had been successful. She runs to him, and she tries to help him up, but he sends her away. She looks at him, he now had a black eye and a bloody nose thanks to Elmer.

"Forget about him. He'll get up when he feels like it." Elmer says.

"What if they come back?" Jinx growls.

"That's a risk we gotta take. Now let's move."

He forces her down the dimly lit subway stairs. He moves about, making several twists and turns in their path through the train's tunnels. Elmer stops at a subway cart and knocks at the makeshift door. The door is slightly opened, and a scruff voice asks, "What's the password?"

"Does it look like I waste my time trying to remember crap like that?" Elmer says.

"Fuck you Elmer. Get your ass in here."

The door opens and they're allowed through the cart and through another door until they come into a cavern. This cavern has plenty of tables, chairs, a bar, and homemade light bulbs. People are sitting all around, gossiping with one another about various different things. When Jinx first entered Jump City she was scared that the place had turned into a social desert. Now she knows where it's at.

"Congratulations, you've found the Resistance." Elmer states in a clearly rehearsed voice.

As Jinx tries to take this all in, she spots a familiar face. He's sitting by himself at a table, which is very unusual indeed. She walks towards him and takes a seat right next to him.

"So... you ever get sick of tofu?"

End of Chapter...

**At last, Dracul's first step. What could they possibly lead to? Something more sinister...? **

**Please review so I know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. And stay tuned to see how Dracul's plan begins to accelerate. Good day!**


	15. Chapter 15: Corvopadre's Return

**Another chapter of the story. Jinx learns a little bit about what's been going on since she was gone, and Dracul returns to his mysterious sanctuary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, however I do own the plot.**

A Haunting Memory Returns...

Chapter 15: Corvopadre's Return

"Jinx?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes blank.

She had to savor his look of surprise. After being gone so long, she needed contact with someone who could show emotion. However, Beast Boy seemed so, different. He was wearing rags over his purple and black uniform. He had a hood on as to not grab attention, in fact, had he not been facing her, she wouldn't have known he was there at all.

"So... care to tell me what's all this about?" she gestures to the cavern/tavern around them.

"You must have seen what it was like when you came in." he replies.

"Yeah, and what was that about?"

"That psycho-dude Dracul."

"What about him?"

"He bombed the mall. Whoever survived was never the same. Deranged, wild, a few of them rabid."

"Like you?"

Beast Boy smirks. It's nice to see him growing slightly more normal.

"And beyond." he says.

"So why'd everyone change?"

"No one knows. Some say that Dracul sneaked something nasty in his bomb."

"Where are the others?" Jinx asks.

Beast Boy looks down at his tofu and shakes his head. He sighed as if he wanted to avoid this question. It immediately became apparent to her why.

"Well... Robin, Star, Cy, and Raven are stationed at other taverns. As for Kid, I doubt you want to go there..."

"And if I do?" Jinx asks in defiance.

"Then you're not thinking straight."

How was this possible?! He was the one who couldn't think straight. Now he was accusing her of it? He's the immature one, not her.

"Where is he?"

Beast Boy stood up and pushed his chair in.

"It was nice seeing you again." he said, signifying that the conversation was over.

He walked away, not even turning to look back at her. How dare he?! Jinx got up and stopped him by grabbing him at the shoulder, she turned him to look at her.

"The truth, now."

"This is for your own good Jinx. He's not the Kid Flash you fell in love with. Now let me go." Beast Boy demanded.

"Give me details."

Beast Boy sighed again, and directed her back to the table. Everyone around them were still tending to their own lives. He sat back down and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Have you heard of those Golden Dudes?"

"The Midas Gang?"

"Yeah, them. Well, that's what this whole resistance is about. People went crazy."

"I know that."

"Yeah? Well some of them went off to become the jerkweeds known as the Midas Gang. All of them led by a man named Angelo."

"Angelo? How does that fit in to anything?" Jinx asked.

"Y'see, Kid Flash had been looking all over for you for a while now. And," Beast Boy paced uncomfortably, "he was infected..."

Jinx's world began to crumble around her as she tried to process what Beast Boy just said. Her boyfriend was now crazy? Was that even possible? How could her seemingly invincible boyfriend go crazy? Her stomach started to ache. Everything around her was in circles. Would he even recognize her? All of a sudden it seemed as if the tavern had Dracul's presence. Beast Boy snapped in front of her face, and she held her hand to her head.

"How is it possible?" she moaned.

Beast Boy sighed before saying, "I told you you didn't want to go there." he paused, as if wondering if it was right to say what he was about to, then said, "He now goes by his real name, Wally West, though I'm sure you already know that. And there's more, he's fled to the Midas Gang. He thinks he's one of them."

"Where can I find him?"

"Not now Jinx." he got up and gestured for her to do the same.

"We're going to have you adapt to this new life." Beast Boy said.

Jinx glared at him. This adult-like tone didn't fit him. Nothing did. How could such a young and restless soul turn into some hopeless slob?

…

Dracul felt somewhat at home as he walked the dimly lit corridors, with nothing but torches illuminating them. As soon as he reached the hidden sanctuary, he was greeted by the keeper, Camillo. Camillo wore red robes that covered everything but his hands and his face. He was an old man, with a bald head and a small white goatee and bushy eyebrows covering his amber eyes. It was like meeting an old friend when he spoke with Camillo, and that was perfectly understandable. Camillo was the man who'd act as his advisor, so it was good to see him again.

"Much has changed since you've last been here." he said in a heavy accent.

Dracul smirked before asking, "Speaking English now are we?"

"The States have become a power and English is being recognized everywhere. It is now mandatory that Suoli (Soils) learn how to speak it. It's invaluable."

Dracul nodded. They past a room with Suoli training in combat.

"They're eager to meet you."

"I can imagine." Dracul said sarcastically.

"Now, don't think like that. They really look up to you." Camillo scolded.

"Speaking of which, how is Allegria?" Dracul asks.

"My, my, when she heard of your return, she was absolutely ecstatic."

"Perhaps I should take my leave."

"No need to be so negative."

"Why must she pester me so much?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Camillo asks, "You are the first person she ever saw."

"That should have been her mother, not me." Dracul stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You are Corvopadre (Crowfather), of course you were going to be the first thing she saw."

"I've heard it all before Camillo."

They soon came to an area unknown to Dracul. Several different modern gadgets were around them. The narrow corriders became wide hallways with several different paths to take to several rooms. It was all white, with linoleum tiles lining the floor.

"What is this place?" Dracul asked in disgust.

"Two years ago, some of Cattedrale Nascosta (Hidden Cathedral) collapsed." Camillo stated in a depressed tone.

Dracul stopped and turned to him.

"You don't say?"

Camillo nodded before continuing with, "We lost a few good men and women, and we had to replace this area."

"Did you have to do it with all this technology?"

"The world's changing Corvopadre. I'd like to think that you, the most recent Corvopadre would be used to technology from your time."

"My time?"

"Indeed."

A few minutes pass by in silence as they continue down the hallway to the main chamber, which has gone back to the darker, more ancient scheme. The area is more open, yet few people were around. Perhaps later. Dracul took notice of the waterfall in the background, he always liked that waterfall. It gave the feeling that new things were coming is way.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Camillo warned.

"Why is that?"

"Marzio has been boasting about how he'd challenge you to Battaglia dei Titoli (Battle of the Titles)."

"What is it with this Battaglia dei Titoli nonsense? I'm done fighting with people over their own greed."

"Likewise, I'm afraid that one of these days they'll end up killing you."

"No faith in me, eh?" Dracul asks.

"Marzio is strong, restless, and persistent. Your perfect bane."

"When do you think he'll challenge me?"

"In public. He's sure to want an audience to be there when he kills you."

"_If _he kills me." Dracul corrects.

They enter a large room holding various statues of Corvopadres before Dracul. The first one displayed a menacing man, larger than life. He was dressed exactly like Dracul, with his plague doctor mask glowering down at them with a strange sense of intensity. The plaque at the base of the statue read, "Corvopadre I: 1472-1521"

"What is it like, to know that the blood that flowed in his veins is now flowing in yours?" Camillo asked.

Dracul nearly snickers.

"There is so much about my bloodline that you don't know Camillo."

"I suppose you're right."

They walk on past more statues until they stop at the one right before Dracul's. This one depicts a well-dressed, Hispanic man staring down at them. Dracul didn't even bother reading this one's plaque. Camillo salutes to it.

"Your father, Atilio Garcia, such a great man."

"He's no father of mine." Dracul snarls.

"I don't understand why you're so bitter towards him." Camillo groaned.

"As far as I'm concerned, Atilio Garcia does not exist." Dracul said.

With that he turned around and walked back to the main chamber. Camillo followed at a slower pace. When Dracul entered, several people dressed in red were now in the sanctum, but his presence made all their conversation end.

"Saluti Corvopadre. (Greetings Crowfather)" they all said obediently.

One of them immediately ran up to him, a teenage girl with brown hair and a cheery face.

"Corvopadre! Corvopadre! We've all missed you!"

It was obvious she was taking a lot of effort trying not to hug him.

"Thank you Allegria, but I believe the other Suoli can speak for themselves."

She beams up at him, but her happy face doesn't last. It slowly turns into a deflated frown.

"You're not staying are you?"

"I have important business to attend to Allegria."

"If I was Corvopadre I'd actually take charge and run this place instead of constantly running off." a voice called out from the crowd.

A strong looking teenager struts out of the crowd.

"It's good to see you too Marzio." Dracul says sarcastically.

Marzio looks around to make sure that he has everyone's attention.

"I challenge you to a-" Marzio begins

"Battaglia dei Titoli?" Dracul interrupts, "I'd love to, would now be a suitable time for you?"

Marzio smirks before saying, "Perfect timing old man."

He cracks his knuckles, and everyone around them backs up. Camillo paces uncomfortably as Dracul removes his weapons.

"Bene, allora, cerchiamo di finire in fretta. (Well then, let's finish this quickly.)" Dracul says.

Marzio charges at him fists raised. He throws a punch that Dracul easily deflects with his palm. He steps outside with his left foot and punches Marzio in the chest with his right fist, before throwing a punch to Marzio's face with his left fist. Marzio scowls and punches Dracul to the face.

"Crescita lenta nella vostra età, vecchio? (Growing slow in your age, old man?)" Marzio taunts.

He grabs Dracul and and uppercuts him, letting Dracul fall to the floor. He walks towards him and brings his foot back to kick him. He forces it forward, but Dracul catches Marzio's foot. Dracul pulls Marzio's foot backwards, then forwards, causing Marzio himself to fall. Dracul hops up and stomps on Marzio's stomach, resulting in a groan. Marzio then gets up and throws another kick at Dracul, who blocks it with his right palm before side kicking poor Marzio in the chest. The wind is knocked out of him, but he gets up again.

"Non sto andando verso il basso con le mani. (I am not going down by your hands.)" Marzio snarls.

"Avrete un cambiamento di cuore quando si è a terra annegando nel sangue, Marzio. (You'll have a change in heart when you're on the ground drowning in your own blood, Marzio.)" Dracul replies coldly.

Marzio looks to one of his cronies, who in turn hands him a sword.

"That's cheating!" Camillo yells.

No one's listening though, it's just Marzio and Dracul in their own little fighting ground. He slashes, but his blade meets nothing but air as Dracul hinges to the left to avoid the attack. Marzio slashes again, this time getting Dracul in the shoulder. He winces and places his right hand on his left shoulder. Marzio plunges the sword forward, straight toward Dracul's heart, but he side steps and kicks Marzio's sword arm in the elbow. There's a sickening crack, and he's holloring in pain. Dracul goes behind Marzio and places his hands on Marzio's shoulders. He then kicks the left leg causing Marzio's knees to buckle from underneath him. Marzio falls to the ground and looks up at Dracul, who then walks over to pick up the sword that had fallen on the ground. He picks it up and points the blade to Marzio's neck.

"Tu sei il mio parente, quindi permettono di vivere. Prestare attenzione a mio avviso, io non forniscono possibilità in più a quelli meritevoli di loro. (You are of my kin, so I allow you to live. Heed my warning, I do not deliver extra chances to those undeserving of them.)" Dracul states coldly before dropping the sword to the ground.

He walked away with everyone gawking at him. It had been interesting enough coming here, but it was time to get to Maine and meet up with Levi. Preferably without being challenged by someone else. So he walks out, taking care to hide his injury. He was going to patch it up himself when the appropriate moment came, he did not require someone to do it for him. As he stepped out into a world morphed by the technology it had itself created, Dracul felt that he was finally at his true home. On the move.

End of Chapter...

**Tell me, what did you think of the fight scene? I feel rather proud of it. Sometimes some action really is in order. Anyhow, what could Dracul be possibly planning in Maine? Find out in future chapters! Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16: Loving Confrontation

**Let me start off by saying that I am sorry for not updating as fast as I should have. With all of the holidays and trying to figure out how I wanted to orchestrate Kid Flash's madness. But in the end, it was sheer laziness that kept me from updating, and for that I apologize. Anyhow, lots of profanity from Kid Flash, so be prepared for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the plot. **

A Haunting Memory Returns...

Chapter 16: Loving Confrontation

Two weeks pass, and Jinx is growing restless as she grows into her new life. Every time she asks Beast Boy about Kid Flash's location, he simply says, "You're not ready yet."

She's being torn apart by it, but it didn't seem that Beast Boy cared. He went along making sure the tavern had run smoothly. He'd send Jinx out on little jobs that usually involved fetching supplies. She had a few run-ins with the Midas Gang, and used these to beat information out of them. All of it was the same. Wally has become Angelo's little pet, being groomed to take Angelo's place once his time passes. The thought of this sickened her, her boyfriend being in charge of a criminal gang.

Elmer would stop by occasionally to check in on how she was doing. He made it no secret that he'd been assigned to her. She disliked him for his negative views on the world and the confusing manner he saw everything, but she began to enjoy having him around after awhile. She remembered just yesterday waking up to see him sitting in a chair in her room.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asks.

"How did you get in here?!" Jinx demands.

"I have access to practically everything."

"Ok perv, why are you in here?"

"Dunno really. Probably just to get away from it all. For whatever reason, your room seems so detached from the world. Most likely due to your lack of realism, but still... very relaxing here."

"And who gave you permission to come in here while I was sleeping?!"

"Are you upset that someone is in your room or that I'm in your room?" Elmer asks, turning his seat towards her.

"I'd be pissed off if it were someone else too, but you just make my blood boil." Jinx says.

"Cute."

He gets up and walks to the door before saying, "Just be ready for tomorrow."

"What's special about tomorrow?"

"The leader of the Resistance has personally asked to meet you." Elmer replies.

"Should I care?"

"Probably not, just wanted to let you know."

"How do you know this stuff anyway?" Jinx asks.

"I stay on people's good side, so it's easy for me to rise the ranks. You however could use some work on that." Elmer advises in a mocking tone.

…

Jinx meets the Resistance leader the next day, a buff-looking man named Murphy. There's a sense of intensity in his eyes as he examined her. She kept her face forward, trying not to disrespect, when something caught her eye—did a tear just go down Murphy's face?

"So you used to attend the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

"Yes."

He paced back and forth before shaking his head. Beast Boy and Elmer (Who had thrown every question Murphy would ask at her last night) were present as well.

"Tell me, you went missing. What was the deal?"

Jinx bit her bottom lip. Elmer had told her to be truthful, but not to tell Murphy anything that wasn't necessary.

"I was trying to escape Dracul."

"Bastard he is" Murphy mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Murphy assures.

"What can you provide for our cause?" he asks.

This question she found ridiculous. Didn't she just go and fetch a boatloads worth of food and medicinal supplies?

"I have a specific skill set—I'm agile and have powers that deliver misfortune to others."

Murphy gave her an unnerved look, of course he did. They all did. As far as they were concerned, Jinx was a walking ladder, going right over people just to deliver them bad luck. Murphy asked few questions afterward. He instead had a television with a VHS brought into the room. He took out a tape and placed it inside. It was very static-like, hard to see. Then a video of a woman on a newscast appeared, it was shaky, and obviously not official, but a makeshift news station.

"This is Krista Norchester and this is the news for Maine. As many of you know, there has been a conflict in Maine for quite some time now. Mercenaries they say, are now creating terror in our state. No one knows what for, besides power-hungry motives. Levi Goodmann, is the supposed leader of this new power that wars with our desperate, rag-tag army. No one knows what's going on, and for what reason, but some people claim to have witnessed Levi speaking with a beaked man wearing all black. This mysterious figure, now an infamous character within Maine, has received the name of, the Conspirator. Is this merely some crazy coincidence, or is there a bigger fish in this pond?"

The broadcast ended, and Murphy snatched the tape. He seemingly spaces out.

"I want you to go to Maine. I want you to help them stop that bastard."

He walks away after giving a brief exchange with Elmer, who in turn whispers something to Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks at him incredulously.

"Dude..."

"Best do as Murphy says, tell her." Elmer instructs.

He also leaves. Beast Boy turns to Jinx, a somewhat uneasy look on his face.

"Murphy thinks it's best for you to go after Kid Flash."

"About time."

…

Jinx kept wondering how the encounter would end, if Beast Boy was right, Kid Flash would be a psychopath. He already was, but still... She strides in to find two men leaning against the building.

"State your business."

"I'm here to visit K—Wally."

"Why?"

Jinx ponders this for a little bit, and the second man chimes in with a smirk on his face, "Maybe he ordered some 'special' company."

She felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Ooh-la-la!" the first man manages in between the laughter.

"Hey, why the hell are you blushing? I thought you prostitute types were supposed to be outgoing!"

They both double over.

"I'll let myself in then."

Jinx found herself inside some sort of mobster club, the kind you'd see in a stereotypical movie. Men were drinking, some gossiping, all of them looking normal. What was so crazy about these people? She scans the room, and finds a door bearing the words "Keep Out". She walks over, looking more confident than she felt. As soon as she enters she can hear men arguing. She crosses the narrow hallway until she comes to a long table, where two people sat on the ends, and one person stood beside who was sitting at the left end. She immediately recognizes the person standing as Kid Flash, or rather, Wally. His hair is neatly combed, he's wearing the same gold as the sentries outside. She can't see his face well though.

"You really think this is how it works Angelo? Do you?! That some child you find on the streets , can really take your place?" the man on the right yells.

"I know that's how it works. This is no child, this is the best of us here. He can do things that you couldn't possibly hope to achieve. Besides, he would say words you wouldn't be caught saying to that bitch of a wife." Angelo, the man on the left, says rather calmly compared to his visitor.

"Worthless!"

"One could say the same of you. In fact..."

Angelo pulls out a gun and shoots the man, before bursting into laughter. When he calms down, Angelo rises from his seat and puts his hand on Wally's right shoulder.

"I want you to dispose of our rude guest." he says gesturing towards the body, now leaning back in the chair.

"With pleasure."

Angelo goes through some sort of back door, leaving her boyfriend to take care of the body. He comes into better view, he looked almost normal—except for his eyes. Those eyes had something feral in them, something savage.

"Child, huh?" he says as he opens the dead man's eyes, "Peek-a-boo motherfucker!"

Wally then laughs as if he made a great joke. Jinx calls out to him.

"Hey Wally."

He turns to her and his eyes widen. His hands go straight to his head as he winces.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" he demands.

She steps closer to him, and he backs away.

"You bitch. Get out of my fucking head for fuck's sake." Wally growls.

"Calm down, Wally." Jinx coaxes as she invades his personal bubble and sets her hand on her shoulder.

He smacks her hand away, his feral eyes practically glowing in the dim room.

"Where did Robin get you? Huh?! He just get you off the streets you whore?!" he spits out.

"It's me, Jinx. I'm real."

"Lies!"

Wally throws his fist at her face. Jinx quickly dodges it.

"You pricks will never understand, will you?"

Tears begin to come into his eyes.

"I don't want some fucking two-cent to come and remind me my girlfriend is dead.

"It's me you nitwit!" she found herself yelling at him.

He shakes his head in denial and chuckles slightly.

"What did he even promise you? Money? Fame? Something else? He'd better not expect me to get in a bed with you. In fact, I'm not going back at all. You'd think after all the bullshit from before you dummys would figure that out. Angelo has something meaningful in plan for me; I'm not intending to be a fucking sidekick."

Jinx glowers at him as she begins saying, "You selfish, conceited, sycoph..."

She stops as Wally breaks down on the ground crying as he holds his hands to his head.

"All you've ever done was get in my face. That asshole Robin just wants to see me crumble. Well y'know what, tell him he's won! Go on you smug slut! Go and fucking tell him!"

"Snap out of it!" Jinx demands.

How could someone who kept their cool so well turn into this, _this _abomination? His crying ceases as he gets up again, a crooked smile on his face.

"Tell you what, I like your face. You got a real nice fucking face." Wally says menacingly as he paces.

Jinx begins to feel nervous. Those eyes of his weren't just the eyes of an animal, they were the eyes of a predator; one that was close to pouncing on his prey.

"I'm going to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear, no need to worry about that. No sir-ree. I'm gonna hit two birds with one stone while I'm at it." he growls with malice glowing off of his face as he pulls out a knife.

"I'm gonna take this fucking knife, and I'm gonna fix up that cluster-fuck of a fucking face you got there, as well as fucking teaching you some fucking manners while I'm fucking at it. Do you fucking understand?"

Jinx takes a deep breath before smirking and replying with, "You kiss your fucking mother with that fucking mouth?

…

Wally slashes at her and throws chairs. He uses all the different forms of profanity known to man while he's at it too. Jinx just dodges and wonders how she's to get him to go to Maine with her. Every time she tries to hex him he'd get out of the way using his super speed. She begins to realize that he could have won this fight already; he has been stalling the whole time. She figured his ruse out too late, and he corners her. Wally punches, this time making contact with her face. As soon as he does this she gets a head-splitting migraine (Or that's what it seemed like).

"You felt that didn't you? Hurts, huh?" Wally taunts.

As he brings the knife to her throat, the room spins around her as colors mix and match and everything around her begins to distort. In the midst of the chaos she hears someone—from another room—scream the strangely familiar word, "Dinosaur!"

Jinx collapses on the ground, and her vision begins to darken. The last she sees is some green T-Rex attacking Crazy West.

…

When she comes to, Elmer is looking down at her.

"Yup, she's alive."

"I get that, but is she okay."

"The hell does it matter?" Elmer responds.

Beast Boy comes into her view. He has an apologetic smile on his face as he looks down at her. He winces as he examines the mark on her face.

"I think that matters a lot Elmy."

"Yeah, yeah Brat Boy. If you care so much about her health, give her some space."

Jinx sits up immediately and takes in her surroundings. This isn't the Midas Gang's base, and it definitely wasn't the tavern. Yet still... there was something worn down about it. She felt as if she was underground, yet not in the same place Elmer was keeping her. She falls back exhausted before she can see anything else.

"Quit babying her Beast Boy. She's toughened up after living on the other side of the law." an

all too familiar voice states.

"Insensitivity isn't going to give you any benefits, so you'd best just drop it." Raven scolds Robin.

Jinx can't see them, only Elmer remains in her sights. Yet she can hear them nearby.

"Let me take a look at her—would you lay off Beast Boy?!" she hears Cyborg growl.

She can hear the green guy snickering as the metal man begins examining her wound.

"It was bad." she manages.

"I can imagine. You must have been halfway to Kingdom Come after that punch." the metal man says softly.

Cyborg steps away as Elmer comes back into view.

"First step into reality." he says, "Hope you enjoyed it."

End of Chapter...

**Not my longest chapter I'll admit, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. I promise that I'll bring more chapters quicker than I have with this one.**


	17. Chapter 17: Gods

**WHOO! Next chapter. Always is refreshing to get this stuff out there. This is the 17th chapter. It's really hard for me to believe, but it's awesome to see. Anyhow...**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, quit asking me.**

A Haunting Memory Returns...

Chapter 17: Gods

Jinx was convinced that the other Titans had breathed in some of that toxin. They expected her to go to Maine with Wally on a leash. He tried to kill her, what made them think he was calm enough to willingly go to Maine to help people who hate his bud Angelo? It was ludicrous.

She could still feel the sting from that goddamn punch. It had one Hell of an effect on her. Sometimes she'd be perfectly fine, and the next thing you know she's down on the floor with a piercing headache. No one cared to give a hand. "It's just an effect of the strike, Jinx." "It'll wear off, Jinx." "Stop complaining and take a fucking aspirin, Jinx." She wasn't sure if these people saw her as anything more than just someone who's just there—just one spare, useless part that you don't want to get rid of in case of it increasing in value later. That's not what she wanted to be known as. She wanted to be something more. All of a sudden, Wally's argument made a lot more sense.

She packed at a leisurely pace; she didn't want to leave the comfort of underground life. Imagine her surprise when Wally walked in and sat down in the exact same seat that Elmer had not too long ago. She pretended not to notice him, but he broke the silence when he said, "He talks to me... tells me things... I want to lock him out of my head, but I only end up locking him inside."

Jinx turned to face him, but she didn't look at him in the eyes. She didn't want to see them again. _Ever._

"Who?"

"I don't know..."

"Angelo? Dracul?"

"_I don't know._"

She decided to let it go. The last thing she wanted was another fight with him, since her head was still pounding, and she didn't want to add to the stress on the medical team who have been complaining about her.

"I want to believe you're her, but I just can't see it." Wally continues.

"Who says you need to see it?"

"He does."

"Tell him to shut the hell up then."

He laughed at this, a flare of his original personality showed, before going dark again.

"They say that... something's wrong with me—what the Hell is wrong with me?!"

Jinx forced herself to look into his eyes, and they had the glow of a hurt and confused child trying to make sense of the fucked up world around him. She would have hugged the guy if she wasn't half-convinced that he'd start strangling her if she did.

"What are they going to do?" Wally asked anxiously.

She looked away again and answered, "They want me to take you to Maine with me to see if we

can stop Dracul. They think we might find an antidote for what he's done to you and everyone else."

He laughed.

"You think that I'm stupid? Do you honestly think that the guy made a fucking antidote? Why would he? It would just defeat the whole purpose."

"You never know."

"Yes I do. I just don't want to acknowledge it."

…

They were sent off two hours later. The plan was that they traveled on foot out of Jump City and to the closest city with a working air port. They would then land in Vermont, and travel on foot to the eastern edge of Maine. Though it would have been easier for Wally to just run them over, it would have attracted unwanted attention. Besides, it wasn't as if he was entirely comfortable with Jinx or the other Titans. So they'd travel slowly, and the other Titans would arrive slowly.

Everything seemed to be going fine the first two days as they walked to a functioning airport. It wasn't until the third day until things started to turn sour. Weather didn't seem to be on their side, and they received an uncomfortable amount of rain the third day. Then, somehow (Though Jinx was sure it had something to do with Wally) all of their food had disappeared. She decided to take the foraging as an advantage to get away from him due to his disturbing, detached state.

Jinx examined the environment, she didn't think she'd find anything since they were traveling along a railroad, and if there was any food, it'd be impossible to find in this accursed rain. She kept following the path, and she couldn't believe it when she actually found a basket of apples under a bench. They seemed freshly picked as well.

"Somebody must have been in a real hurry." she mused as she picked the basket up.

She felt accomplished with this find and decided to head back. Ten minutes down the path she began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Damn cold."

Jinx's panic arose as she began to feel as if she's lost—oh God, was that the same bench? The thunder was now bellowing with an eerie intensity. The wind was blowing in a way that she thought it was talking to her. Maybe she shouldn't have gone by herself. She heard something hit the ground behind her and quickly spun around and threw a hex at an unknowing squirrel. She sighed with relief before turning back around to feel the pain of a needle being injected in her trapezius and two glowing red eyes staring back at her.

…

She was falling backwards now, her legs shaking uncontrollably under her. He had to grab her to make sure she kept her balance. Her face was woozy and she struggled to speak. Her chain of thought has weakened considerably. Here eyelids became heavy and he was forced to keep them open.

"D—Dracul?" she stammers.

"Was it really _that _much of a surprise?"

…

Jinx woke up what seemed like ten minutes later. She was on the ground now, looking up at the sky, her neck was aching, and she managed a groan. She saw Dracul spinning around with his arms reaching outwards as if it were some wondrous occasion.

"Isn't it amazing?" he bubbled, "An entire armada of bacterium pounding against us with such momentum—we're literally among life near its simplest!"

"Why...why...?"

"Why? Well my dear it's a simple answer! Y'see, it all started with..."

"No, not that. Why did you..." she struggled to find the words, "am-bush me?

"Ambush? Simply because I could! Besides, it's been too long since our last conversation. You need intellectual stimulation my dear!"

"The bombing."

"Yes, yes; old news! Very tiring." he said as he yawned to prove his point, "Now, back to my point, all these miniscule bacterium, all dropping down onto us through their medium, rain. You never really think about it, but you're actually being pounded by Gods."

"Germs aren't God." Jinx interrupted.

"Gods. You children and your monotheistic ways. G-O-D-S. Anyhow, bacteria would count, would they not?"

"Gods are..."

She pauses, and searches her brain for the next word, "Wholly—holy."

"And what exactly is considered holy? If you really think that there are angels in the sky, you're surely mistaken. When bacterium first came to be, they were...dominant. Because they were original. But as years went by,"

Jinx watched him pace as he continued, "Single celled organisms came to be far too simple for the new eukaryota: the plants, animals, and such. You see, Gods were always old-fashioned, however, we were all taught that Gods were the most powerful beings. Then how is it that we are progressing better than they are? Centuries in the history books and here we are producing more than they could in a decade. Why? Perhaps it's because they're single-celled."

Jinx tried to take in what he was telling her, though she didn't know what relevance this had. Dracul turned back to her; continuing his lecture.

"Now, in terms of Greek mythology, if bacterium were the Gods then who would be the Titans?"

She didn't even try to look for an answer. She was sure that if Gizmo were here he would have gotten it easily, but her, especially in this condition. No... not happening. When he realized he wasn't going to receive an answer he lectured on.

"Yes Jinx, the archaea is correct. Now, imagine this: More than 13 billion years ago, our universe was a blazing, dense, near-empty area. Tell me, Jinx, what happens when an object is at a high temperature?"

This one was rather easy, so she answered proudly, "It expands."

"Good—by the way, you might want to get off of the ground, you don't know who's walked there. I met a man once, who had ears that produced earwax at a fast rate, or so he told me. Often, it'd start to show. He'd have to pick it, and then he'd hide it in his... shoes. Now, when he first told me this, I thought he was a pretty fucked up guy, but then he told me, 'It's not as if it's hurting anybody.' And he was right. It might have had I not stepped in, but I'm a decent man. I slit his throat then, to prevent him to getting rashes on his foot later. Anyhow, where was I? Ah yes, so our universe begins expanding, and then something begins to happen. As we expand, our universe cools. Now, if heat and cool were to represent the chaos of our universe, what would represent Gaia, Ouranos, and Tartarus?"

He waited for an answer that wouldn't come. This was far too complex (and random) for her.

"Gaia would represent protons, Tartarus neutrons, and Ouranos the electrons. You may ask yourself, why would Tartarus represent neutrons if it was the most negative? Now that's the thing. I could sit here and argue about how Tartarus wasn't actually living and how it couldn't have given opinion, but let's stick with facts. The electrons took thousands of years to finally link with the nucleus. As did Ouranos come last. So now, with all three parts together, their arrangements change and elements are created. Later, six key elements would come to the creation of life: Carbon, Hydrogen, Oxygen, Nitrogen, Phosphorus, and Sulfur. With these elements, the first form of life, the Titans as I've said before, the archaea. Now, elements would then begin to bond to create...?"

"Compounds." Jinx answered.

"Good, good. So then come the compounds representing the Hecatoncheires, and viruses representing cyclopes. But they won't come to make their mark in history yet. Now, the Titans, or the archaea are created, Greek mythology takes its crazy turns with this killing that and all of the bologna that doesn't make a difference. But wait, out come the Gods, as I have said. The bacterium! Now, they have become much more complex than the archaea, and the Titans Era ends and the Gods Era begins. So they have their little reign until our kind begin to appear on the face of the Earth. We've evolved from bacterium and we begin to become something more. We begin to have more than one cell per organism. The eukaryota rise and we eventually reach our period of time."

Dracul looked at her, an aura of excitement surrounding him, as if he had come up with a brilliant idea.

"Your point?" Jinx asked.

"What would it be like, if we could go back to the days of the Gods, or even earlier? What would it be like?"

She tried to look into those glass eyes and wrap her head around what he was asking. He wants to become bacteria? What possible benefit could there be in it? Dracul stared back at her, before tilting his head and asking, "By the way, what is with the phrase 'Oh snap'?"

Jinx didn't know what he meant by that. Oh snap meant oh snap.

"Why 'Oh snap'? Why not 'Oh clap'? Clapping is easier for people to do isn't it? So why 'Oh snap'? Are they discriminating those who can't snap? Is that what people in this country do? Is that what modern people do? Discriminate? Against something so stupid such as that? That brings up the question, why are the terms that we use the terms that we use? For example: Let the cat out of the bag. What the Hell is that supposed to mean? Why not 'Let the dog out of the box'? It makes you wonder..."

With that he walked off leaving her there. What was that? Why was he so... strange and random? Why did he ambush her like that just to let her go? It didn't make sense, and she felt paranoid to say the least. She stared up at the sky as drops of water ran down her face. She forced herself up and decided that she couldn't think straight that she'd just pick one direction and hope that for once in the Hell of a life she had, that she'd have some good luck come her way.

…

Jinx actually managed to get back to the camp. Wally was asleep, his hands firmly clinging a pillow. She set the apples down and looked at him. He seemed just as goofy as ever now. She tried to ponder what Dracul's lecture meant. It was random, and the tiny snippets that he fit in regarding clapping versus snapping and the man with the earwax boots didn't help make it feel otherwise. It just seemed like the rambling of a crazy, old man trying to make sense out of the senseless. She decided that she'd sleep on it. That was the only sensible idea that came out of all of this. That and that she should have taken Crazy West with her. Her downfall has always been pragmatics. It just didn't come to her like other people. Maybe she should have brought Elmer with her.

End of Chapter...

**Things are only taking a turn for the worse, as Dracul plans are beginning to unfold slowly. More of that coming soon. Anyhow, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and let me know what you thought of Dracul's part in this chapter and his Gods lecture/monologue. Also, do you think Jinx and Kid Flash can get back together again? Does Dracul even have a bloody antidote? Let me know with some speculation. Thank you and good day.**


	18. Chapter 18: Undiscovered Topics

**More chapters enter, ready to replace those that came before. I'm rather proud with this one. I dunno why, I just feel like my writing improved or something along those lines. Anyhow, introducing some new characters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, all I have is the plot.**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter 18: Undiscovered Topics

It was at the crack of dawn that they began moving, hoping to get to the nearest airport that day. Jinx was still shaken up after her nighttime meeting with Dracul, but she didn't let on. She didn't even let on that there had been a meeting at all. Wally didn't seem to care in the slightest. He was more concerned with that same voice that he told he about a few days ago. He'd often turn to her and tell her what it, or he rather, told him.

"I keep asking him who he is and what the Hell he wants, he just responds saying that he's above my comprehension."

"Seeing as it's you, he probably is." Jinx joked.

Wally stopped and tilted his head as he stared at her. She felt uncomfortable with those eyes looking her over; normally she'd accuse him of perversion, but his eyes didn't show any of the childish pleasure that used to be there.

"Was that a joke? I couldn't tell."

He certainly didn't look upset, more curious. Obviously, trying to break the ice would harbor nothing.

"Let's just keep walking." Jinx suggested.

"Nice way to end a conversation."

"Shut up."

"He won't. Just continues to tell me not to trust you."

"How could you trust a voice, someone you don't know, over me?"

"I sure as Hell don't know you."

"You never did, yet you thought I could make something better of myself."

"Was it worth it?"

"You tell me."

"No, not that. Was it worth it? You leaving all your friends behind like that?"

This question caught Jinx off guard. This conversation never popped up, they both just considered it infinitely better and she just went with it. Come to think of it, occasionally she'd come to be homesick for her "Super-de-duper Evil Lair". And miss that pint-sized brat. And the "extinct" giant. And the hillbilly. And the mute. Hell, she'd even trade some of the moments with Wally for the occasional awkward moment between her and See-More. They were her friends, and she let them get iced—no—she led to them being iced.

"They were..."

She tried to find more words to describe how she felt about them while being vague enough not to let on how much she missed them.

"Something else."

It didn't seem to work, because there was a hint of depression on Wally's face.

"I'm sorry that I tried to replace them. I never was the guy to take no for an answer, and now I've taken away something special."

Jinx felt bad for him, it was like watching a guy get hit in the head a little too hard and live a new life until being shown what he used to be. He probably never knew how arrogant he could be. She turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He twitched at her touch.

"Listen, you've done nothing wrong. You just did your job."

"Yet I expected a reward far beyond what I deserved."

"I could have left if I wanted to. You didn't steal my heart, you've earned it."

Wally growled and winced, his hands shooting up to his head. His eyes opened to reveal a malice-filled glare. He snatched her hand and gripped it tightly, his fingers digging into her arm.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!"

Jinx's heart pace quickened, panic rising through her veins. She tried to break free but she was too shocked to even move. And before she knew it, her arm was back in her possession. Wally stepped back and looked at his hands in horror. He stared back at her arm and panicked even more.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She ignored the pain and tried to pacify her boyfriend, assure him that he didn't hurt her at all.

"Your face! My hand marks are on your face! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he cried out.

She held her forefinger to his lips to silence him. He just looked back at her with those moist blue eyes.

"Sh... it's okay."

Jinx smiled and he seemed to calm down at the sight of it. He even smiled back. Slightly. For once it seemed as if the worst of the storm has passed.

…

Dracul had sent them off, all of them together. The Hive Five were going to get to rob an Airport.

"Goody." Gizmo grumbled.

The old man heard it and was quick to turn to him. Those red pieces of glass glowing like fluorescent headlights.

"Gizmo, dear child..." he started sweetly, "You'd best give your opinions to my face. That is, unless you don't wish to keep yours."

"What face? Your mask?" Gizmo thought.

So here they were, Gizmo threatening the clerk of a hamburger joint for a couple loose bucks. It was dull, unworthy of their attention. So imagine his surprise when he sees Mammoth fly backwards from what looked like pink energy. Gizmo let out a high-pitched groan and turned to face his comrade's attacker. Sure enough, his ex-friend/leader was standing there with that stupid, cocky smirk on her face.

"Too long. You guys miss me?" she asked in that I'm-so-cute voice.

"Hardly." Gizmo spat out coldly.

He instantly became aware of the shadow towering over him, and he turned to find the fastest boy alive himself. He gulped nervously. The frown on his face was new—and quite an unwelcome addition at that. Gizmo braced himself for the worst and was surprised to receive a palm to the back of the head.

"Dumbass, you're not doing it right." Kid Flash growled.

"W—what?" Gizmo stammered in reply.

"Idiot, you're not pulling this crime correctly. If you really want to get fortune and get away you gotta..."

And off he went, chattering on and on about proper threatening techniques and how to make yourself more intimidating. The weirdest thing was that his reasoning actually made sense! If Gizmo had a notepad and something to write with he'd probably jot some of it down. Not only that, but the look on Jinx's face as she listened to him ramble was priceless. Mammoth had enough time to sneak up behind her and grab her from behind, which was actually quite the feat considering how large he was. This day went from crappy to great rather quickly.

"Well pit-sniffer, who's caught who?"

She struggled and tried to break free, and for whatever reason, he actually felt sorry for her. But at the same time he was relishing this moment.

"Settle down or I'll drop you from the top floor." Mammoth threatened as she kicked at him.

"Top floor? Does this airport have a top floor?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, you're thinking shopping mall." See-More answered.

"No, he's thinking shopping mall." Kid Flash stated as he pointed at Mammoth.

"You guys got any money for that doo-hickey that delivers sodi-pop?" Billy asked.

"I'm a poor man; a working man." Mammoth replied.

"I second Mammoth." See-More stated.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded his head in agreement. Gizmo lost patience with the random chatter between his team.

"Would you slug-crunchers focus?"

Jinx looked at him with a happiness only created when seeing others suffer the same pain that you have.

"Gee Gizmo, what did I say when I was in charge?"

"Forget this. Let's just take 'em to the ol' man." Billy suggested.

"No! He'll hurt them!" See-More hollered a little too loud.

The entire team turned their heads to give him the famous "What the F man?" stare. See-More's face gave a rosy hue that shouldn't have been there.

"Hurt who?" Kid Flash asked.

"You dumbass. And that traitorous bitch."

"Goddammit man, what the Hell did I do?"

"You're a hero."

"Hero my ass."

Gizmo shook his head in disapproval of the stupidity being showcased before him. Maybe he should have paid more attention to the men in blue uniforms coming towards them, wielding their weapons in impressive fashion. Or maybe the sound of the store clerk rummaging through the back looking for the PVC pipe that gave him the unwelcome souvenir.

…

For policemen, they were good at fighting meta-humans. They approached in a brilliant, admirable formation. Back when she was a little girl, to the point she was a villain even, she always found the police people who contributed much to society. When she first saw them parade through her neighborhood, she thought it was quite the sight to see. They did everything exactly as they were taught, and they did it well even though spectators were few. You really can measure a man when he takes the time to do something right even though he doesn't have someone looking over his shoulder telling him off for not correctly performing.

When Jinx saw them approach she had a sense of pride in her heart, thinking to herself, "These are normal people, doing extraordinary things that us 'superior folk' couldn't even dream of."

They executed a stealth attack, silently taking out Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, Billy Numerous, and lastly Mammoth. Poor Gizmo received a whack to the head with a pipe. All of them, put down by the Force. These are the idiots that Dracul employed. They shut down the airport for a couple of hours as they disposed of the unwanted criminals and questioned "witnesses". When she saw her ex-team get taken away, she felt that hint of depression that she always felt when she saw them get hurt or punished. She was like big sister, taking care of her little brothers and trying to make sure that they didn't shirk their responsibilities. But it's hard to play big sister when little brother/s hate your guts.

When everything seemed secure to the airport officials, and the media got their input on the event, everyone was allowed to load onto the planes to get where they needed to go. They got comfortable on the flight, Murphy not sparing any expense in having to take multiple planes. No, just one single plane ride throughout the entire journey. Wally took the window seat, lost in thought as he looked outside. Jinx herself took the long ride to get in a few hours of sleep. She laid back as far as possible when sitting in an upright position and closed her eyes, awaiting the exotic wonderlands that she would visit.

…

Wherever she was, it sure as Hell was not a wonderland. In fact, to Jinx, it looked more like a library. Her surroundings were hazy, but it seemed as if she was alone; there wasn't even a librarian. As she looks forward, she becomes aware of the enormous stack of books obstructing her view. Behind them, she heard a ticking noise. She struggled to move the stack and found herself looking at the man behind it all. In his left hand he held a pocket watch; in his right, a book. He put the watch away, now acknowledging her presence. He set the book down on the table and examined the other pieces of text, that she was sure he had picked out for her.

"What is this?" Jinx found herself asking.

"A meeting." Dracul replied.

She gave him a skeptical look.

"This is a dream. You can't be real."

"Dreams are a form of communication, a medium if you will, a medium allowing us to pass off messages."

"So what's the message?"

He looked up from the text and gestured to the books.

"Just a way to get to know each other better. A brief explanation of my people and their customs, as well as my ancestry."

"Why?"

"If you wish to stop the enemy, you must know him as if he was a friend."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm sorry dear, you'll need to speak a bit louder. These ears have weakened over the years."

He took her stack of books and scattered the majority of them across the library in careless fashion, leaving only two books. He rose up and began looking through the surrounding bookshelves.

"You've made rather quick work of them didn't you?" he asked without looking at her.

"The police helped."

"Relying on others will undermine you." Dracul warned.

"You've never been reliant on anyone."

"I durst say you're wrong."

"What?"

"Leave this place. Leave and go back to whatever insignificant lands your feeble mind travels."

Jinx looked up at him, confused by the sudden change of topic. But she didn't have much time to ponder it as she began to feel horribly nauseous. The entire room spun around her, as Dracul continued looking through the bookshelves. She felt her eyelids get heavy as she seemingly fell asleep in her dream.

…

When they arrived in Vermont Jinx felt somewhat refreshed. It would be nice to rest before another long period of walking. The airport seemed lively—you wouldn't really expect a horrible revolution taking place in the state next door. It made you realize how badly humans communicated with one another. But there wasn't time to think about that, they had to start their trip. They walked for miles and miles, Jinx looking for a distraction for Wally so she could check their baggage. A heavily wooded region entered their sights, and a stream in the middle of their path. Jinx asked Wally to go get some water from the stream. It seemed like a simple enough task, even for a mentally unstable person He didn't object, which relieved her. She looked through what they brought, and sure enough, neatly set on top of her folded clothes were two books. The first one, a dull, sandy-colored book with a leather cover titled "The Demon of Poveglia". The second, a slightly newer looking red book with a picture of a wilted leaf, this one titled "Rats in the Shadows". She quickly zipped up the suitcase, and a chill went down her spine knowing that the old man touched her baggage.

"Got the water." Wally stated proudly.

"Good, let's keep moving." Jinx replied.

…

Well into the forest, Jinx began to wonder...

"Hey Wally."

"Yeah?"

"Are there even forests in Maine?"

"I dunno, I always thought of it as more of a place with plateaus hanging over the coastal rocks."

"That's what I always thought."

"Us too, but we're not complaining." a teenager's voice said.

Jinx turned around to find a casually dressed boy, with jeans, sneakers, a tee shirt, and a jacket. He had brown hair. He was taller than her, but slightly shorter than Wally. He was covered in freckles. Freckles everywhere. More than she's ever seen in her life. She put so much focus in examining this boy, that she didn't notice the younger one hiding shyly behind him.

"C'mon out Ince. They sure as Hell won't hurt you." the freckle face said.

The younger boy, also casually dressed, stepped out hesitantly. He was small, probably around eight years old. He had a sandier tone in his hair, but still harbored as many freckles as the older boy.

"Who might you two be?" Jinx asked in a sweet tone, as to not drive off Ince, the younger boy.

"I'm Izaak." the older one said.

"Isaac?" Jinx asked?

"With a Z and a K instead of the S and C." Izaak responded.

That was a weird way to spell it, seeing as he looked American.

"My brother here is Ince." Izaak clarified.

Ince gave a toothy grin, now seemingly comfortable.

"And I'm eight!" he bubbled.

Jinx was happy to know that she got the age correct. And she smiled back to the little boy; she couldn't help it. He had that cute childish aura around him that made it impossible not to instantly like him.

"Why exactly are you here?" Wally asked skeptically.

"You two are the ones they're talking about, right? The Titans?" Izaak questioned.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"We're supposed to be the ones to say it, so welcome to Maine!"

End of Chapter...

**That's the chapter. What do you guys think of the new characters? Obviously you don't know much about them, but from what you've read, do you think they should play a bigger role in the plot? And what with the books? How do they fit in to the plot? Tell me what you think, and if you enjoyed the chapter. And if you didn't enjoy the chapter/story or you just have a single gripe with it, let me know. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. Thank you for taking your time. Good day.**


	19. Chapter 19: Rats

**Let me start off by saying, it's been far too long. How have you guys been? I myself have been busy doing little things like planning the destruction of free enterprise and robbing national banks using a ball-point pen I've come to refer as Pointie. In all seriousness, I'm back, and I'm eager to see what has gone on since I've been gone. Accomplish something? Have anything worth reading? Let me know in a PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I'm far too busy trying to cripple television. :P**

A Haunting Memory Returns

Chapter 19: Rats

Ince managed to stay 10 yards ahead of them, whether from his shy nature or hyper-boy attitude, Jinx didn't know. Izaak stayed slightly ahead of them, in a truly witty fashion. They just walked along the forest, until they reached an area of debris, and they continued to walk. Izaak would ask them questions in order to break the ice, or maybe he was genuinely interested. Jinx didn't know that either. He was hard to read, not even Wally could understand who he really was, and Wally could read practically anyone. Izaak is amongst one of the few he can't.

"What powers do you guys have?" Izaak asked.

Jinx considered how much she should let him know. He seemed trustworthy enough, but she didn't want to play the ex-villain card and receive all the unnecessary and awkward question chains afterward. Unfortunately, Wally still had that insensitive personality.

"I'm the fastest boy alive. And she's a bad luck witch."

Izaak glanced at her.

"No shit?"

"No shit." Wally confirmed.

Izaak looked back forward.

"Goddamn, how does that work?"

Before Wally could respond Jinx stomped on his foot. Only Ince caught it.

"So, lemme guess. Kid Flash, and... I have no clue." Izaak said.

Jinx was for once grateful for not being the famous—or rather infamous—criminal she originally wanted to be. God knows how they'd react if they knew. Then a terrible thought occurred to her. If they knew they were coming, did Murphy also tell them of her previous title?

"She's Jinx." Wally clarified.

"Jinx?" Izaak asked, "You don't look like a 'jinx'. A 'jinx' is inanimate."

"I thought Jinx was a bald Indian lady." Ince pitched in.

"That's a comic book character, Ince."

"Being compared to a bald lady makes me feel just dandy guys." Jinx grumbled.

"Doesn't it?"

…

The city was total and utter shit. In detail, light poles and shards of glass littering the already unappealing ground, no one in sight, torn up buildings and the new banners displaying Dracul's presence. The background was black, with a white plague doctor's mask in the center. The eyes of the mask were black. The things were creepy to look at, and gave off an eerie vibe. Jinx wondered how many people went into shock when wandering around in the night to come face-to-face with one of these banners.

Izaak led them straight to some sort of bunker. You'd have thought the sky was falling if you had seen the thing. After speaking with someone through a slit in the door in true movie fashion, they were allowed inside where a curmudgeonly-looking man was waiting.

"What took you so long Izaak?"

"I went to Hell and back."

The man, who must have been in his late fifties, scowled.

"Enough with your jokes. Are these two the ones Murphy was talking about?"

"No... they're Beelzebub and Lucifer himself." Izaak answered in his witty way.

"Yes, and I suppose you met old Trigon too."

"What trip to Hell would be complete without it?"

"Get out of my face, and take Ince with you." the old man growled.

He turned to face them as Izaak left. He inspected each of them with those glowering eyes. He had grayish hair, hanging down his head and face as if he hadn't had a haircut in a long time.

"So, the shallow speedster and the witch. How pleasant."

Jinx immediately knew she would not like this man. Whoever he was, she wouldn't let him have any authority over her.

"Murphy says that you've had experience with the Conspirator. Let's see if he bullshitted me again."

"And how do you intend to test us?" Jinx asked.

"You're going to kick him and his buddy Levi out of _my _town."

"And who exactly are _you _and how exactly are we supposed to _do _that?"

"I'm Garrick B. Huxley. And you need to figure the rest out. Izaak and Ince can help you."

Huxley stormed away as if they had owed him something. Perhaps a backhand to the face?

…

"What the Hell is that guy's problem?" Jinx asked Izaak the next day at breakfast.

They were rushed into their living quarters and were given a brief tour. Right now, the couple and the two brothers were now in a makeshift café sitting down with a piece of paper and a pencil

trying to detail out a plan on how to get rid of Dracul.

"Huxley? He's a good guy, just really stressed over the war that's been started in his home. He was raised to defend to community. He promised his parents he would keep the city safe."

"The city being?"

"Compromise City."

"What a shitty name."

Izaak shrugged.

"They named it that in honor of the Missouri Compromise."

"Makes sense."

"I'll admit, it doesn't roll too well on the tongue, but people love their history."

Jinx nodded as she took a sip of her bottled water. She looked over Izaak and his brother.

"So what's your story?

"The usual. Orphaned at a young age." Izaak responded.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't feel sorry for me. Poor Ince was too young to even know his parents."

Izaak sighed as he looked at his little brother. Jinx wondered which was worse, loving someone and then losing them, or to have never have loved at all. She decided she wouldn't ask how their parents died. Wally himself directed all of his attention to the blank sheet of paper.

"But hey, that's the usual story, right? And then you wake up one day being able to do stupid shit that you'd never use in a cubicle."

"You guys have powers too?" Wally asked.

"Oh yeah. Big time. I myself have the power of invisibility." Izaak answered, waving a now-fingerless arm.

"Cool."

"You have no idea how many pranks I've gotten away with it."

Jinx directed her attention to little Ince, who has been turning his head back and forth as one person stopped speaking and another started.

"What about you?" she asked.

She smiled. And she never smiled. There was something cute about little kids—everyone shared that opinion. It might have been the innocence, or something along those lines. Some of the more sadistic people would say it was the helplessness. She didn't like people who acted that way. Regarding a child as something defenselessness was horrible; exposing that helplessness was taboo.

"I don't know... how exactly..."

Izaak swooped in to save his little brothers faltering sentence.

"He has control over the states of matter."

"Matter? What do you mean?" Jinx asked.

"He can change a solid into a liquid or gas or a liquid into a solid or gas or a gas into a solid or liquid."

"I see. That's different."

"It's cool, makes science class bearable." Izaak said.

"You have school?"

"No."

"I see."

"I can't control it." Ince stated out of the blue.

"Control what? You mean your powers?"

"Yes."

"He can't." Izaak chimed in, "So many times he's turned my chair into water. Your tailbone isn't made to suffer that shit!"

Jinx giggled. Wally, who was in the middle of a gulp of water, spat it all out and began laughing. Ince gave a shy shrug. Izaak became defensive.

"It's not funny dammit! The floors here are goddamn filthy! Ten to one the people who walk in here have stepped in a wide assortment of shit!"

"Calm the Hell down man!" Wally yelled.

Izaak rose from his chair, which he gave a scowl to.

"Ah forget you guys! I'm going to pull a prank. See you later."

He left, in which Ince responded with, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, your brother is just being an ass." Wally replied.

"Wally!" Jinx scolded.

"What?!" he asked defensively.

"Don't curse in front of him."

"Izaak does it."

"Izaak shouldn't."

"He's not your goddamn child. We barely know the kid and you're mothering him."

"Mothering him?!" Jinx demanded.

Ince shrunk down in his chair as she and Wally began arguing. That made him seem all the more too innocent to listen to profanity. Izaak walked back in to the arguing with a bag in his hand.

"You see this? This is five dollar's worth in change—pennies to be exact."

"Your point?" Jinx asked giving Wally a this-isn't-over face.

Both he and Izaak scowled, albeit for different reasons.

"My point? My point?! You'll see my goddamn point when I want you to see my goddamn point!" Izaak growled.

"Which is now?"

"Now is a perfect time actually."

Izaak strolled to the counter with a wide grin on his face as if he'd never been angry in his life. It made all of them eager to see what he was planning. Even Ince straightened up to see what would happen. As soon as he stepped up the lady at the counter's nose wrinkled.

"Hello Ver—"

"What do you want Izaak?! I don't have time for any of your bullshit. Huxley is going to get on my back soon enough. I don't need your help!"

"Why how you talk, Veronica. I was only trying to invest some money into this fine establishment in exchange for a beverage. There's nothing bullshit-like about that."

She moved some of her strawberry-blonde hair out of her face as she examined him. Finally she asked him what he wanted.

"Hmm... I think... well... no. Um... You know, I think I'll take a prune juice; super size!"

"A prune juice...?"

She sighed as she went under the counter to grab something. Izaak snuck a quick wink towards Jinx, Wally, and Ince. The lady stood up with a bottle of purple-colored liquid. A large one. Izaak immediately began looking over the bottle.

"Well then, are you going to take it? Or are you going to graze the bottle with those bug eyes of yours?" the lady asked.

Izaak frowned and looked back to the lady.

"This isn't prune juice. This is obviously cranberry."

"We don't serve cranberry."

"Obviously you're selling something red. Look at it."

"It's purple, stupid."

"Purple? Why, purple?! What are you stupid?!"

The lady's nostrils began to flare, so Izaak gave an awkward smile and took the juice.

"It's okay! It's okay! I love cranberry!"

"That would be five dollars."

"Five dollars?!"

"Pay up!"

"Okay, okay!"

Izaak forked over the bag of change, much to the lady's discontent. She began counting through the pennies, with Izaak interrupting every once in a while to make her lose count. Jinx began to giggle a little; it was quite a sight to see: her seething in exasperated rage and Izaak playing the innocent card. Everyone at the table was laughing when Izaak gave the punchline of his prank as the lady had made it to three hundred seventy four cents.

"By the way," Izaak said as he pulled out a five dollar bill, "May I get this in pennies? Running low on change—paying for the cranberry juice and all."

It was something that would have come straight from a cartoon; it was that funny. The three of them at the table were crying from laughter.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. You are looking lovely this evening. Did you do something new with your hair?"

She didn't answer. Jinx knew what was about to happen; it was something she often did whenever one of her underlings of the Hive Five pissed her off. Then Izaak did something you never did to a woman. Mistake their gender.

"No answer? Veronica, I know that you're a better gentleman than this."

Izaak returned to the table with a glowing hand mark on his face.

"Why, I'd never." he said with a scoff in the lady's, Veronica's, direction.

Seeing as he'd gone through all that trouble to piss the lady off, Jinx wondered if it was even worth it.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

Izaak shrugged.

"Comme ci comme ҫa."

…

Seeing as they had accomplished nothing, Jinx took it upon herself to begin reading one of the books Dracul had given to her. Rats in the Shadows looked shorter, and since she was in no mood for a chapter book she determined that this one would be a better choice for the night. The beginning started off with several pages of mad ramblings about how the author had infiltrated some sort of cult. How this related to Dracul, she didn't know. Did he own a cult? It didn't seem likely. Why would he abandon it for so long while at the H.I.V.E. Academy? He couldn't have. It would have disbanded if he left it alone for that long. Then again, Jinx did leave the Hive Five, and they seemed to have gotten along just fine.

An excerpt from the book read,"They call themselves the Nuovo Mondo, translating into the New World. Every single one of them speak of seeking to raise anew from the ash of the old. It doesn't make any sense to me, just more superstitious bullshit. But these people, these people have kept an organized group for years. They don't act as mad men, but a society. They have managed to evade attention for so long. Many do not know of their existence. They boast of having accomplished many feats, from the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, which they supposedly pinned on Gavrilo Princip, to toppling the Inca Empire, which was originally thought to be the work of Francisco Pizarro. If such is true, than what else has this sinister cult done?"

Jinx frowned at the text. 'New World'. This seemed far-fetched for the Illuminati. Was there more than one "New World Order"? This seemed far larger than even the Brotherhood of Evil. If there was more than one New World Order than what else was out there? It seemed hard to chew. The whole idea of a syndicate out there trying to create a different dimension by changing the minds of those within the first sounded like something out of that assassin video game Gizmo always went on about.

"Their original leader is unknown, simply addressed as Corvopadre (Crowfather). It is said that each time the leader of that generation stepped down, a new one would step up taking the title Corvopadre. This cycle has continued on with many different men, each of different race. From Xīn Jìngjiè to Atilio Garcia. These men seem to have been erased from history just as their first leader. The first Corvopadre was said to have just shown up one day with bitter resent of the world he lived in. He organized a group of people to help him change it. He was a charismatic lunatic who was said to wear the garments of Foriera di Veleno (Harbinger of Poison), also known as Portatore di Veleno (Bearer of Poison). This diety is supposedly the demonic varient of the angel Peslitore. It is no wonder then, that people were so easily swayed by the first Corvopadre. The relation with crows? I am unsure. These same garments are now worn by the current Corvopadre, Dracul."

Peslitore? Who is Peslitore? For that matter, who is this Harbinger of Poison? How was Jinx supposed to find any of this credible when religion was being tied in? She glanced back at the front to find the name Victor Oswald. She needed to get to him one day and learn more. Some would argue to just use the internet, but she wasn't about to make a search engine her best friend. No, she had to find this man.

"Dracul himself is shrouded in mystery. Unlike most of his predecessors—with the exception of the first one—Dracul doesn't show his face. Most say that he cannot be older than fifty. His voice sounds too young. It's a common theory that he is in his early forties and has much in mind to please his ancestors. Never having an actual conversation with the man, I cannot get much of his personality. He's strange, never staying at the Cattedrale Nascosta (Hidden Cathedral), where the New World resided, for too long. On the other hand, he spends long periods of time away. He leaves for five to ten years then returns. However it is a forty-year-old man could do that when he was young, I am not sure. The Suoli (Soils), which are the soldiers in training, respect him for whatever reason. Though I have met a few who disliked the man."

Jinx's nose wrinkled. Forty years old? Impossible! According to other teachers at the H.I.V.E., Dracul has been there for almost thirty years. And he never left. Hell, he even managed to have time to join up with the Brotherhood of Evil before that. Someone was lying, or misimformed. She bookmarked her page and began looking for a date of publishment. Was this book just old? Was it possible? It looked new. At least compared to the other one. She couldn't find anything relating to the date. She tossed "Rats in the Shadows" away and sighed. It was probably for the best if Jinx just turned in for the night. Too much headache trying to continue. She wondered if she should keep the information to herself. She'd love to tell Wally, but he was still unstable. Izaak and Ince on the other hand were only met yesterday. Hopefully she'd get a chance to see who they really were and what they were fighting for. At a later time of course. Right now she was just happy for the sleep.

…

Allegria shook her hand as Marzio cradled his elbow away from her. Dracul had broken his elbow. He probably deserved it; you can't cross the Corvopadre like that. If anything, Marzio was lucky just to be alive.

"Don't touch it!" he whimpered.

"Stop being such a bambino (baby), Marzio. Let me see it."

She was the best medic the Cattedrale Nascosta had to offer. She learned the art from the Corvopadre himself, and she'd always treasure it.

"Why did I provoke him. I should have listened to you. Now my arm feels as if it's been appiattito (flattened)."

"Appiattito? Far from it Marzio." Allegria replied as she gingerly wrapped gauze around Marzio's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, I should have listened. Why didn't I listen?"

"Because you don't listen to anyone."

Marzio only smiled, and said, "I listen if there's something worth hearing."

Allegria felt her face redden. Marzio laughed. And then he grimaced as she 'accidentally' pressured his elbow.

End of Chapter...

**So what did you think? Was it good? Did Rats in the Shadows interest you at all? Do the new characters Izaak and Ince appeal to you? Let me know. And remember, no one's a perfect writer, so if there's anything I could do to make the story more appealing, let me know. As of now, I do bid you a good day.**


End file.
